Without hope unbearable malaise prevails
by LMXB
Summary: SGA1 run into trouble off-world when they come across individuals who desire Jennifer's knowledge and will go to any length to get it. Ronon/Jennifer story with team Shep, Lorne and Todd
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the SGA characters and make no profit from this story.

**Summary: **SGA1 run into trouble off-world when they come across individuals who desire Jennifer's knowledge and will go to any length to get it. Please note this story contains scenes of violence and torture.

The story involves SGA1 and Jennifer with some Lorne and some Todd.

* * *

"You have enough bags there Ronon?" Sheppard asked as the big Satedan entered the gate room laden down with bags. Ronon rolled his eyes but remained silence.

"Perhaps as well as self-defence lessons you could teach the doc how to travel light?" Sheppard suggested smiling as Jennifer entered the gate room wearing a huge rucksack and carrying another bag by her side. On seeing Sheppard's goofy grin she immediately looked suspicious.

"You know the gate is only a mile from the village and you could always send for extra supplies?" Sheppard said to Jennifer.

"We have no idea what the infection is or what time frame it evolves on. Coming back for extra supplies will waste time and could prove fatal." Jennifer replied.

"Fatal?" Rodney asked suddenly concerned. "I thought it was just a cold. Should we be going at all? At the very least shouldn't we be in hazmat?"

Teyla, Sheppard and Ronon rolled their eyes as Jennifer smiled and patiently said. "Rodney, so far there have been no fatalities and besides there is no reason to believe this is contagious."

"Easy for you to say Barbie." He shot back before turning to Sheppard and rather desperately tried pleading. "Seriously should we even be on this mission? Aren't there rules against it?"

"Going on missions? Can't remember the memo banning it." Sheppard replied.

"No I mean because of Ronon and Jennifer going on missions together." McKay explained.

"What exactly are you implying?" Jennifer asked glaring, all humour gone from her voice.

"Well it is just that with you and Ronon well...you know." McKay began awkwardly before Sheppard came to his rescue.

"Would you prefer Ronon not to come with us?" Sheppard asked.

"What? No? Of course not, especially with Jennifer's luck." McKay replied, oblivious to Ronon's threatening look and Jennifer's scowl.

"Good. Then stop digging yourself into deeper trouble and quit complaining." Sheppard ordered as he nodded to Chuck, who began dialling. "Let's go."

"But she said fatal?" McKay complained as Ronon thrust him through the event horizon."

Five minutes later Rodney was still complaining and was clearly annoying Sheppard, who turned to Jennifer and asked. "I don't suppose you have packed a lemon or an orange or any citrus anything?"

"Sedatives are the best I can offer I am afraid." Jennifer replied as Ronon came to an abrupt halt at the head of the group. Sheppard and Teyla immediately raised their P90s and Sheppard, carefully scanning the area, moved towards Ronon.

"Problem Chewie?" He asked.

Ronon stood silently, scanning the surrounding woodland, whilst Jennifer and Rodney exchanged nervous glances. Finally Ronon shook his head and moved on.

"Great, just what we need, a paranoid Ronon." McKay muttered as he set off again. "As if a deadly disease wasn't enough to contend with."

Jennifer rolled her eyes at Rodney's back and followed, feeling more nervous than normal. Her heightened imagination picking out shadowy shapes in the trees. Every wind blown leaf causing her to flinch.

Two minutes later Ronon stopped again and crouched down, carefully examining something on the ground. "Someone has been through here." He eventually commented.

"Of course someone has come through here." McKay said. "This is the route from the gate to the village, which is a trading village. Several someone's probably come this way everyday."

"These someone's are trying to conceal their numbers." Ronon growled in response.

"How far are we from the village?" Sheppard asked Teyla, suddenly worried about a possible ambush.

"At our current pace, less than five minutes." Teyla answered, her eyes fixed on her surroundings.

Before Sheppard could vocalise his order the all to familiar sound of Wraith stunners sounded from the trees.

Ronon was taken out before the rest of the group could even dive for cover. Sheppard began firing towards the source of the shot, only to be taken out by a hit to the back.

Soon the rest of the group lay unconscious on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

As Ronon began to come to he heard arguing voices nearby. Despite his heart pleading for him to search for Jennifer he lay still and listened to the voices.

"You were only meant to bring the woman."

"The other is the former runner. He will please our masters."

"No he will complicate things and-" The first man said before abruptly stopping. Ronon then heard footsteps approach. Seconds later he felt a boot impact with his side causing him to involuntarily gasp. Moments later he was hit with another blast from a Wraith stunner.

Next time he awoke his head was on something softer and warmer than the ground, but the rest of his body was definitely on the ground. He lay silently, listening for the voices he heard earlier. Hearing none he risked opening his eyes and scanned the room. His eyes locked on Jennifer who sat chewing nervously on her lip, no longer wearing her jacket. He assumed she had used it to prop his head up.

"Jennifer." He whisphered as he began to sit up.

"Ronon!" She exclaimed, clearly relieved, as she scuttled over to him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. It was just a stunner." He said as he looked to Jennifer. "Are you hurt?"

"No." Jennifer replied. He immediately began to look round at the rest of his surroundings in closer detail. They were in a small room, with only small windows, impossible to crawl through, that he could see. There appeared to be one one door that was shut and presumably locked. Unsurprisingly he no longer had his gun. However, as he searched his body he was more than a little surprised to discover that all of his hidden knives had been removed.

"They got mine too." Jennifer said, guessing at what Ronon was doing. Ronon growled, at the thought of the men searching Jennifer's body, as he returned his attention to the room. Their was no furniture and nothing that could be used as a weapon. In fact, apart from Jennifer and Ronon, there was nothing in the room.

"The others aren't here." Jennifer said, her fear evident in her voice.

"I figured." Ronon replied as the door to the cell opened and five men entered carrying an assortment of weapons, most of which Jennifer did not recognised and she could only guess at their usage. Before Ronon could attempt any of the escape plans he had already formulated he was jabbed with a long pole like object which sent a large charge through his body. The pain was blinding and he could not help but scream out in agony. But over his own screams he heard Jennifer cry his name. As bad as the pain was the thing that sent fear shooting through his mind was one man's words to Jennifer.

"Don't worry, it will be your turn soon."

The current kept surging through his body as the pained scream kept escaping his lungs and sweat poured down his face. When he felt that he was beginning to black out another voice, one he recognised from earlier, said.

"That is enough."

Immediately the pole was removed from Ronon and he collapsed in a heap, unable to move. Whatever that device was he had been left effectively paralysed. All he could do was hear. Hear as the men moved towards Jennifer, his Jennifer. Hear as they, without asking questions, began to hit her. Hear as she cried out in pain and fear. Never before had he felt so useless or angry.

When, after what seemed like an eternity, Jennifer fell silent he heard the men approach him once more. Again without asking any questions they unleashed several blows to his already pained torso. Relentlessly they pummelled his body until he too drifted out of consciousness.

The next time he awoke every part of his body hurt. Every breath he took sent searing pain through his ribs. Every muscle ached. Trying to push the pain from his mind he attempted to sit up. By the time he had managed it he was breathless and sweat once again poured down his face from the pain that moving had caused. Desperately he scanned the room, seeking Jennifer. He saw her lying on the ground unmoving. He crawled over to her, fearful of what he might find. He released his breath in relief when he discovered she was still breathing. He moved round her and gathered her into his arms and silently pleaded for her to wake up. He knew his time would be better spent looking for an escape, but he was in so much pain he clung to Jennifer until once again he drifted out of consciousness.

When he awoke he was relieved to find Jennifer still lying in his arms. Scanning the area he confirmed that they were the only ones in the cell, before gently stroking Jennifer's bruised face, hoping that she would wake up. When her eyes finally began to flutter he clung to her tighter, trying to reassure her.

"Ronon?" She questioned, her voice hoarse.

"I'm here." He replied. His words were apparently enough as she did not ask anything else. Instead she allowed her body to be engulfed by his.

Eventually she said in a distant, detached voice. "They didn't even ask anything."

"I know." Ronon said, lightly kissing her forehead, hoping against hope that the reason for this would not be what he feared.


	3. Chapter 3

When the door to their prison reopened Jennifer could not help but flinch, fearful of what the next onslaught would bring. Seeing her movement one of the men laughed, causing Ronon to growl. However, all Ronon's act of defiance did was to cause greater amusement for their captors.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Well it appears that you can do something for my masters." The man, whose voice Ronon recognised from earlier, as that of the man who did not want Ronon here, answered. "Well not you. You are completely surplus to requirements." He sneered. "But the pathetic creature in your arms, is apparently sought by my masters."

"Masters?" Ronon questioned, although deep down he already knew the answer.

"The Wraith." The man replied, taking great pleasure in the added fear his words brought to Jennifer's eyes. "You see they will be here very soon and it will be better for me to give them a co-operative prisoner."

"Go to hell." Ronon spat.

"I am afraid, you will be there a long time before us." The man replied calmly. "Now enough chat. I have only three hours before my masters come and we will use that time to make you as compliant as possible." He walked towards the pair and looked directly at Jennifer. "No matter what you think of me and my lifestyle choices I am still human. So I will give you a chance to tell us what we want to know without the need for persuasion. Persuasion that will make our earlier encounter seem like paradise. I will give you ten minutes to decide. But I should warn you, if you refuse my offer there will be no turning back." He said before leaving the room.

As soon as they were alone Ronon moved so he was in front of Jennifer. "No matter what happens, tell them nothing." He said as he stared into her fearful eyes. Silently she nodded. "Nothing." He repeated. Again she nodded. Unable to look at her raw fear he added. "Sheppard will be here soon."

"What if-" Jennifer began.

"He'll come." He reassured her once more as he embraced her.

True to his word, ten minutes after he made the ultimatum the prison door reopened. This time the men who entered were once again carrying an array of weaponry.

"So will you be compliant?" The man asked.

Unable to prevent her body trembling. Jennifer said defiantly. "No."

"As you wish." The man said as he nodded to the others who moved in on the pair.

An hour later and the interrogation was going as Ronon had hoped, with the men focusing most of their attention on him, trying to use him as leverage. The pain pulsing through his body was almost unbearable, but he knew he had to try and hide his discomfort from Jennifer. Risking a glance over to the side of the room, he saw Jennifer huddled in the corner shaking. He nearly broke seeing her like that, but he knew as hard as it was for her to witness his attack it was better than her being on the receiving end.

As the beatings went on he began to endlessly drift in and out of consciousness and lost track of time. Each time he came to his eyes drifted over to Jennifer who remained in the corner, but each time he saw through his increasingly blurred vision that she had new bruises. And yet there was nothing he could do. As he felt a metal bar strike his shins he came to the realisation that he would not be walking away from this room, and not just because the last blow broke his tibia.

When Ronon was sure his body could take no more, the leader of the Wraith worshippers called a halt to proceedings and ordered his men to haul Ronon into a sitting position, causing him to cry out in pain as his now broken leg was forced to move. The leader then turned his attention to Jennifer.

"People like you question my humanity, but yet to allow me to do this." He said pointing at Ronon's broken body. "If that is what it means to be human I am glad you don't class me as one. This is your final chance." He added just as the door opened once more. Everyone turned to the entranceway of the room. When Jennifer and Ronon saw that it was not Sheppard or Teyla, instead a Wraith, they sagged, resigned to their fate.

"Continue." The Wraith said.

"This is your final chance." The leader repeated drawing a pistol-like weapon. "Tell us or he dies." He added as he pointed the weapon to Ronon.

"Tell them nothing." Ronon gasped against the pain, blood flowing from his mouth. "Nothing."

"I will shoot him and you will be responsible for his death." The leader said to Jennifer who remained silent. Shrugging the man continued. "His blood is on your hands." Then he fired the gun at Ronon who dropped like a sack of potatoes.

Jennifer screamed and cried completely broken as two more Wraith appeared. Forcibly they grabbed her arms and dragged her from the cell as she stared at Ronon's lifeless body.


	4. Chapter 4

"Anything Rodney?" Sheppard asked as he entered McKay's lab.

"No."

"Isn't there a way you can use the doc's tracker?" Sheppard asked.

"No. The signal does not have anywhere near the range." McKay explained as he typed away.

"Can't you fix a detector to pick it out?"

"No chance. They have been designed to prevent that from happening. If we could do that so could the Wraith and they would know exactly where we are." McKay explained. "As it is, if we were in the same solar system as them, there might, and I stress might, it is highly unlikely, be something I can do."

"When you say no chance, you don't mean no chance, but wait I am so great I have done it do you?" Sheppard asked hopefully.

"No, I mean no chance. I wish I could, but the tracker is useless."

"Ok." Sheppard accepted. "Don't suppose you have picked up any hive ships mysteriously blowing up on long range scanners?"

"No. It is all quite quiet." McKay responded. "You think it is the Wraith that took them?"

"I really don't know." Sheppard answered as he looked at the screen showing the long range scans. "Come on buddy. It has nearly been a week, where are you?" He asked no one in particular. McKay looked on sympathetically feeling as lost as Sheppard. Not knowing what to say Rodney remained silent until their radios burst to life.

"Colonel Sheppard, Dr McKay please report to the control room." Chuck requested over the radio. Sheppard and Rodney looked at each other before running out of the control room, hoping they were about to get the break they needed.

"You have something?" Sheppard almost pleaded as he bounded into the briefing room, closely followed by McKay. SGA2, Woolsey and Teyla were already seated.

"Possibly Sir." Lorne replied.

"Possibly?" Sheppard questioned.

"Well Sir, we ran into an old friend who says they have intel about Dr Keller."

"That sounds more than possibly." Sheppard said.

"The problem is they don't have the best track record and will only give more information to you personally." Lorne explained.

"Do I even want to know who it is offering the intel?" Sheppard asked.

"Probably not, but it is Todd." Lorne said pulling a face.

"Todd? As in Todd the Wraith?" Sheppard asked, when Lorne nodded he added, "I thought he was dead?"

"Apparently not Sir."

"Ok then. Lets go." The Colonel said spinning on his heels towards the door.

"Need I remind you Colonel that Todd always has a hidden agenda?" Woolsey questioned.

"I know, but right now he is our only lead and unless you have any intel he is currently our only chance of getting our people back." Sheppard commented over his shoulder.

"I know and I am not saying don't go, I am merely requesting that you approach the situation cautiously. He may try to take advantage of the situation." Woolsey replied.

"With Todd I am always careful." Sheppard answered.

"Very well. Lorne accompany Colonel Sheppard's team. You may go as soon as you are ready." Woolsey said. Sheppard nodded and ordered.

"We leave in ten minutes."

When the two teams finally crossed the event horizon and set foot on the planet they found Todd sitting alone near the gate.

"Set up a perimeter and keep your eyes open." Sheppard ordered Lorne as he approached Todd.

"There is no need Sheppard, I am alone." Todd commented bemused.

"No offence but your track record of deceiving us suggests caution is a good thing." Sheppard retorted.

"None taken. But this time I assure you I need your help as much as you need mine."

"How so?" Sheppard asked.

"Where as I can help you save your Dr Keller, you can help save my entire faction."

"Start talking."

"Dr Keller's research has become common knowledge amongst the Wraith. Its potential as a weapon against other hives is more than appealing. Not only for reducing the competition for scarce resources, but also for generating a new food supply." Todd explained. "There are also rumours of reverse engineering it to produce Wraith from humans."

"Did Michael not already attempt that?" Teyla asked.

"Indeed, but the new plans involve turning all those on planets where we can not feed, due to the virus, into loyal Wraith drones, who themselves only eat normal food, so not to put a strain on supplies whilst boosting numbers." Todd continued as Sheppard and McKay pulled faces of disgust. "I admit that I am not in possession of all the details of the plan, but I have learnt enough to not want my enemies to have access to Dr Keller's research."

"So you know where Keller is?" Sheppard asked.

"I have a tracking device in the Hive that she is on."

"Of course you do." Sheppard exclaimed, unable to hide his suspicion.

"I would prefer not to come to you Sheppard, but I have no choice. Since our last encounter I have been unable to gather much support. Destroying the Hive ship would help my standing."

"What about Ronon?" Sheppard asked.

"Ronon?" Todd questioned.

"Yeah, the big hairy guy, doesn't like you." Sheppard said. On seeing, what he assumed was the Wraith equivalent of, a blank look on Todd's face he added. "He was captured with Keller."

"I did not know." Todd replied. "It is possible that he is on the Hive, but I warn you it is unlikely."

"But you are sure about Keller?" Sheppard asked.

"I am."

"If you are lying or hiding anything I will kill you." Sheppard said.

"Of that I have no doubt." Todd replied, tilting his head slightly.

"So where is this Hive?" Sheppard questioned, causing Todd to pull out a previously concealed device.

"This is what is needed to track it." He explained holding it towards Sheppard. Carefully the Colonel took the device and handed it to McKay saying.

"Rodney?"

"Give me a minute." He said distractedly as he ran a scanner over the device. After a few moments he said. "If it is what he says it is I will need to combine it with our systems back at Atlantis to get a fix."

"Could it be a tracker?" Sheppard asked.

"I already know where Atlantis is. What good would it do me to place a tracker there?" Todd asked.

"Good question. McKay?"

"None that I can think of. I am just testing to see if it is an explosive, if not I think we can take it back." After another pause he said. "It seems safe."

"As I said." Todd commented.

Sheppard threw an unimpressed glance at the Wraith then turned to McKay. "Scan him. Make sure he is not hiding anything then we all go back to Atlantis."

"Woolsey is going to love that." McKay muttered as he ran the scan, whilst Teyla looked surprised by John's decision.

Finally McKay called. "All clear."


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you have Dr McKay?" Woolsey asked from the briefing room, where he spent half his time glancing nervously at Todd.

"Well I have picked up a signal and it is moving. If it is coming from a Hive it should be due to stop here." He explained as he pointed at part of one of the displays. "It has a small planet, so far unaffected by culling and there is a space gate."

"Colonel?"

"We take a small tactical team in onboard a Jumper. Get on, find our people, blow up the Hive and get the hell off."

"Although we get off before it blows." McKay needlessly clarified.

"Anymore of a plan than that?" Woolsey asked hopefully. Knowing full well that he would not be able to stop Sheppard going on this mission, but did not want it to be a suicide mission.

"Not get caught." Sheppard added, causing Woolsey to rub the bridge of his nose.

"When is the Hive due to arrive?" The IOA front man asked.

"Two to three hours." McKay succinctly answered.

"Will that be enough time?" Woolsey asked, genuinely concerned.

"We will be ready to go in fifteen." Sheppard answered before adding. "With your permission of course."

"Make sure you bring our people back." Woolsey ordered.

"I intend to." Sheppard answered.

"Good. When you return Dr Beckett should be back in the city, just in case." Woolsey informed them.

Sheppard nodded as he, his team, SG2 and Todd left the briefing room.

Fifteen minutes later they were all sitting in a Jumper in the hanger bay.

"Good luck Colonel." Woolsey said over the comms link as the hanger bay doors opened. Seconds later the jumper dropped into the gate room and disappeared through the gate. As soon as the Jumper was in the alien space and cloaked Lorne looked at Sheppard and asked.

"Now we are on our way and out of Woolsey's hearing you mind sharing your plan Sir?"

"We fly the Jumper into the Hive's hanger bay, pick up our people using our sensors and fly out, hopefully after triggering the self-destruct and blowing the Hive as we go."

"Not wanting to sound picky, but how do you plan on flying the Jumper in?" Lorne asked. "I thought that previously we had to wait for darts to come out before we could sneak in."

"That Major is an exceptionally good question, one which McKay is about to answer."

"I am?" McKay questioned as his head shot up.

"So how do we do it McKay?"

"I thought you had a plan?"

"You are the genius McKay not me, so what is the plan?"

"I can't magic open the doors." McKay responded.

"Well we could always knock then." Lorne suggested.

"Not helping." McKay shot back at him.

"I could give you the override codes for the Hive." Todd said from the back of the Jumper.

"You could?" McKay asked surprised.

"You didn't think of mentioning that fact earlier?" Sheppard questioned, clearly annoyed.

"You did not ask. Besides you said you had a plan." Todd calmly responded.

"Well from now on anything that may be useful I am asking for." Sheppard said. "Starting with those codes."

"Of course." Todd replied standing, causing the rest of SGA2 to train their weapons on the Wraith. "I will need access to Dr McKay's computer." Todd explained wearily. Sheppard nodded to SGA2 who reluctantly lowered their P90s.

"What else can these codes do?" Sheppard asked.

"Unfortunately they only allow access to the non-critical systems. I can not use them to access the self-destruct. For that I will need to be at a main terminal." Todd explained without really answering the question.

"Ok." Sheppard said as he formed a more concrete plan. "When we get in Lorne take your team and help Todd blow the Hive, but not until we are off it. We will go find the doc and Ronon." Todd opened his mouth as if to speak, but decided against it. "Try to not attract attention." Sheppard ordered.

Finally Todd handed the computer back to McKay and said. "When you press that button the hanger doors will open."

"If they don't you won't be around long enough to twist the knife." Sheppard warned causing another bemused look to creep onto Todd's face as he made his way to the back of the Jumper, where he sat silently until after a very long break McKay said.

"Oh...ok...I am picking something up?

"The Hive?" Sheppard questioned.

"I think...yes it is the Hive." McKay confirmed moments before the front view was obstructed by the giant Wraith vessel.

"Ok McKay open the doors." Sheppard ordered.

Worriedly McKay glanced back at Todd and then pressed the button.

"Well?" Sheppard pressed for information.

"It's doing something." McKay answered as he scanned his computer for relevant information. "Ok I have an open door. I am transferring co-ordinates to the main screen." He added as the heads-up display changed.

"Ok everyone we are heading in." Sheppard informed the other Jumper occupants as he took the Jumper towards the giant organic space ship in front of them. "As soon as you can start scanning for our people." Sheppard ordered as the Jumper became engulfed by the Hive.

"Already on it. But it could take some time to sweep the whole ship." He said just as a green dot flashed onto the screen. "Or maybe not. Ok I have one life sign...it is Jennifer." McKay exclaimed, both relieved and excited.

"No Ronon?" Sheppard asked.

"Not yet, but as I said it could take some time." McKay said as he kept typing.

"Ok then. We get the doc first. McKay keep scanning." Sheppard ordered as he found a secluded part of the Hive to place the Jumper in. "Everyone try to keep a low profile." He added as he cut power to the Jumper engines. As Lorne was about to stand Sheppard grabbed his arm and said nodding towards Todd. "Keep a close eye on him."


	6. Chapter 6

"Ok McKay, which way?" Sheppard asked as they moved down the foul smelling corridors of the Hive.

"We need to take a left in..now." McKay said. "Yeah that way." He added pointing down a side corridor.

"A bit more notice would be nice." Sheppard chastised as headed off on the new path.

"Is Jennifer remaining in the same location?" Teyla asked.

McKay glanced at the screen before answering. "She doesn't seem to have moved at all."

"Any sign of Ronon yet?" Sheppard questioned.

"Not yet, but the scan is only sixty-three percent complete." McKay explained before directing. "Right ahead, oh and Wraith ahead." Sheppard and Teyla immediately slowed their pace and carefully rounded the corner to see three Wraith. Three wraith who were clearly not expecting company and were anticipating even less the P90 bullets that tore through their chests moments before they dropped lifeless to the floor.

"Any more of them?" Sheppard questioned.

"Not nearby." McKay answered as he added. "left again."

"Any sign of Ronon yet?"

"Nope. As soon as I have anything I'll let you know." McKay answered causing Sheppard to curse. The colonel then tapped his radio.

"Lorne you read?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Everything ok?"

"So far."

"Good. When you get Todd to a terminal I want him to look up Ronon's location."

"Yes Sir." Lore replied as Sheppard continued down the corridor.

"Jennifer should be just up here on the left." McKay whispered. "But there are more Wraith between us and her."

"How many?"

"Two." McKay answered.

Once again Sheppard and Teyla edged forward until they could see the Wraith. Once again they were taken out before either Wraith could give any return fire.

With the coast clear McKay came out of the shadows and pointed to a cell. "In there."

"Open it." Sheppard ordered as he approached the cell and looked through the bars into the darkened cell.

"Doc you hear me?" He asked, but got no reply. He raised his P90 and shone the torch on it into the cell. "You sure this is it?" He asked McKay.

"Yes I am sure." The scientist responded as he tried to open the cell. When the doors finally opened Sheppard and Teyla cautiously entered and used their torches to try and bring light to the cell.

"Doc?" Sheppard called as moved into the middle of the dungeon. He then saw a small shape in the darkness of the corner.

"Jennifer?" Teyla called as she followed Sheppard's torch beam. Still their calls went unanswered. Cautiously they approached the shape. As they neared the shape became more defined and they could make out that it was Jennifer huddled in the corner on the floor. Her knees brought up to her chest, whilst her arms were tightly wrapped round them. Her head lowered and hidden, by the darkness, from them.

Filled with trepidation over what they might discover they approached and knelt down, Teyla in front of her, Sheppard to her side.

Sheppard reached out and gently touched Jennifer's shoulder causing her to flinch and look up. "Hey doc. It is ok, you are safe now." He said, relieved when he saw that her face was as young as he remembered and not shrivelled from feeding. Jennifer stared at him, well through him, and did not speak.

Teyla and Sheppard exchanged concerned glances before Teyla tried to communicate.

"Jennifer, you are safe now. Are you hurt?" She asked gently, but again Jennifer remained silent.

Sheppard turned back to the entrance of the cell where McKay looked on concerned. "Any luck finding Ronon yet?" The Colonel asked. The moment he said Ronon's name Jennifer said softly.

"He's dead."

Before her words had fully registered Lorne's voice came over the radio.

"Go ahead Lorne." Sheppard responded as the shock began to set in.

"Sir, Todd has scanned the ship and there is no sign of Ronon. Todd swears that there is no record of him being brought onboard."

"Yeah." Sheppard croaked as realisation hit. Pulling himself together he said. "As soon as you are done head to the Jumper." Signing off, Sheppard stood and tried to lift Jennifer who immediately began to resist.

"Come on doc we need to get you home." He attempted. Either due to his words or sheer exhaustion Jennifer stopped struggling and returned to her almost trance like state. Cradling her tightly he turned towards Teyla and McKay who looked as shocked as he felt. "Lets go and keep an eye out for hostiles.

McKay silently nodded as Sheppard carried the broken form of Jennifer out of the cell.

Apart from McKay's directions and Wraith warnings the journey was carried out in silence until Lorne's voice once again came over the radio.

"We are back at the Jumper Sir. The self-destruct is rigged up to be operated from the Jumper."

"Good work Major we are two minutes out." Sheppard said, his voice heavy. "As soon as we are on board get us the hell away from here and blow the Hive."

"Yes Sir." Lorne responded, surprised that he was being asked to fly the Jumper.

When Sheppard's team entered the Jumper two minutes later a deathly hush immediately descended as the crew saw who was nestled in Sheppard's arms. As the Jumper doors shut, John took a seat on the bench, as far away from Todd as possible and held Jennifer close. As a stunned Lorne took off Teyla raided the Jumper for a blanket which she placed round Jennifer, who remained unmoving and silent in John's arms.

When the Jumper was a safe distance from the Hive and the self-destruct activated no one felt the normal buzz associated with the destruction of a Hive. Instead the Jumper silently made its way through the gate.


	7. Chapter 7

Sheppard, Teyla, Rodney and Woolsey stood in the observation room looking down into the isolation room where Jennifer lay curled up on a gurney as doctors and nurses moved round the room.

As soon as Beckett entered the observation room Woolsey turned and asked. "What can you tell me doctor?"

"Well the good news is that it is definitely Jennifer and not a clone." Beckett explained, but his normal cheery disposition was not on display.

"And the bad news?" Sheppard questioned.

"Well her blood work has shown evidence of the Wraith enzyme."

"They fed on her, then reversed the process?" Sheppard asked angrily.

"That would be my guess. But the good news is that while the levels of enzyme are high, her brain scans do not show signs of withdrawal."

"So they fed on her and reversed it, but didn't do it enough to get her hooked?" Sheppard clarified.

"It would seem so." Beckett agreed.

"What aren't you telling us?" McKay questioned, reading his friend's face like a book.

"We ran full body scans, which showed significant damage."

"Damage?" Woolsey asked.

"She has clearly taken a severe beating, several broken ribs, fractured check bone and bruising. The reverse feeding process has actually helped speed up her recovery so the damage is much less severe than it should be. That said she is a long way from healed and has lost a hell of a lot of weight."

"I sense a but." McKay said.

"But it is not her physical state I am worried about." Beckett confessed. "She has said nothing since she was brought in. She shows no signs of recognising any of us and is completely detached."

"Couldn't that be because she is locked in an iso lab being poked by people who look like they have come from the set of ET?" McKay asked angrily.

"Protocols are in place for a reason." Woolsey reminded him.

"Indeed they are. But it is not for much longer. The final test results are due in any minute, then we can relax the quarantine." Beckett said. "Although keeping her in the iso lab, away from the more nosey members of the city will probably be kinder."

"Agreed." Woolsey said just as Marie entered the room holding a tablet PC.

"Doctor." She greeted as she held the tablet towards Beckett.

"Thank you Marie." Carson said as he took the tablet from her and scanned the screen. After a pause he said. "Excellent, that has all come back clean. Can you inform the staff that quarantine has been relaxed?"

"Yes doctor." Marie confirmed as she took the tablet and left the room.

"So can we see her?" Sheppard asked.

"Aye, but one at a time to start with."

"Thanks Carson." Sheppard said as he left the room.

"You go first then." McKay called after him before retaking his position at the window of the observation room.

When Sheppard entered the iso lab he pulled up a chair and sat facing Jennifer, who still lay curled on her side, her eyes glazed. "Hey there doc." He smiled. "How are you feeling?" He was met by a wall of silence. "So Carson says you are going to be fine and you should be out of here soon. Before long you will be back in the infirmary trying to contend with Rodney and his splinters and his allergies. He is now apparently allergic to the washing powder as it smells like lemon." He paused hoping for any type of response, only to me met again by silence.

"Look I know you are in a bad place right now, I have no idea what those bastards did to you or how you are feeling, but you need to know that you are not alone and that you will-" He was cut off by Jennifer saying.

"Don't."

"Don't what?" He asked puzzled, yet relieved that she had spoken.

"Be nice to me I don't deserve it." Jennifer said staring straight at Sheppard, allowing him to see the tormented look in her darkened eyes.

"What happened is not your fault." He said, guessing she was feeling responsible for Ronon.

"Yes it is. Ronon is dead because of me."

"No-" Sheppard began only for Jennifer to cut him off again.

"I killed him." She said causing Sheppard and everyone in the observation room to look on shocked and confused.


	8. Chapter 8

Up in the observation room Rodney stammered out. "She meant that in a metaphoric sense, didn't she?"

"Aye. She is probably blaming herself." Carson confirmed as he looked down into the isolation lab growing more and more concerned. "If you'll excuse me I need to check on her." He said as he hurried out of the room. The others worriedly looked down and saw that Jennifer was beginning to get very agitated, whilst Sheppard looked lost and guilty. When Carson and Marie entered the iso lab and administered a sedative into Jennifer she immediately stilled.

"Major Lorne please report to the observation room immediately." Woolsey spoke into his radio.

"You can't arrest her." McKay exclaimed.

"I have no intention of arresting her." Woolsey stated calmly.

"She is in no state to be questioned." McKay added even more shocked.

"I do not plan on questioning her."

"Then why bring in the military?" McKay asked.

"If you are wrong and she really did kill Ronon, the only reason I can think of that she would do that is a result of the feeding she went through."

"You think she is a Wraith worshipper?" Teyla asked following his chain of thought.

"It happened to Ronon. It is my responsibility to every one else here to rule that possibility out."

"But the scans showed normal brain activity." McKay argued.

"But high enzyme levels." Woolsey countered as Lorne entered the room. "Thank you for coming so quickly Major."

"Has something happened to Jennifer?" Lorne asked clearly concerned. The room fell into an uncomfortable silence until Woolsey spoke and brought Lorne up to speed.

"She is in shock." Lorne said immediately.

"Probably, but I need to know for sure." Woolsey said. "Which is where you come in."

"Me?" Lorne asked confused.

"Indeed. You said that Todd discovered that Ronon had not been brought onto the Hive?"

"Yes."

"Is it possible that he discovered anything else, such as why he wasn't?"

"It is Todd, he is always hiding something." Sheppard pointed out as he re-entered the observation room.

"Then I want both of you," Woolsey said looking between Lorne and Sheppard, "to ask Todd what else he knows. Todd is our only link to what really happened, which does not involve questioning Dr Keller." As Lorne nodded his agreement Woolsey added. "Major you will be there as protection only, Colonel Sheppard will handle the questioning."

"Yes Sir." Lorne responded as he left with Sheppard asking the Colonel quietly. "Is it you or Todd I am meant to protect?"

"If he has with held anything from us you won't be able to protect him." Sheppard answered as the two climbed into the transporter, heading for the holding cells.

When the two air force personal entered Todd stood and in an over-exaggerated manner sighed and waved at his cell. "Is this really necessary Sheppard?"

"You tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Todd asked sitting down once more.

"What else you know about what happened to our people. What did they do to Keller and why does she think she killed Ronon? I know you had a good read of their files when we were on the Hive."

"That was not against our arrangement." Todd pointed out calmly.

"I never said it was, I just want you to share."

"Last time I shared I ended up being confined in here. Why should I tell you anything?" Todd questioned as he walked towards Sheppard.

"I'll let you go."

"Even if you don't like what I have to say?" Todd asked clearly suspicious.

"As long as it is the truth." Sheppard nodded. Todd remained silent for a while before returning to the bench. Having sat down he asked.

"What exactly do you want to know?"

"What happened to Ronon?"

"I don't know. There was no record of him in the files. He never boarded the Hive. But if you are implying that Dr Keller has been converted and as a consequence killed him, that seems highly unlikely."

"Why?"

"Dr Keller revealed nothing to the Wraith during her capture. If she had been turned all of her knowledge would have been theirs. Although I am not an expert in human minds a far simpler explanation would be that she is reacting from her treatment. I have seen apparently far stronger people endure far less before loosing their minds. Normally an hour's worth of the feeding process is enough for people to turn to the Wraith or go insane. To survive several days is almost unheard of."

"So she told them nothing?" Sheppard asked.

"Nothing was recorded and I searched deeply." Todd confirmed.

Sheppard stared intently at Todd trying to decide if he believe him. Finally he turned to Lorne and ordered.

"Escort him off the base."


	9. Chapter 9

"Lorne come in." Sheppard's voice sounded on the Major's radio as he ran down one of the unused corridors. Coming to a halt Lorne tapped his ear-piece and answered,

"Lorne here."

"Sorry to disturb you on your downtime but the doc has gone missing again." Sheppard explained over the link.

"You want me to-" Lorne began, only to be cut off by his superior.

"No, McKay is starting an unofficial scan, but if you happen to see her before he finishes could you make sure she is ok?"

"No problem Sir." Lorne replied as he turned and started running down a different corridor following a hunch. Five minutes later he entered another disused wing of the city and drew to a stop outside one of the rooms. Swiping his hand in front of a sensor caused the doors to silently open revealing a small dimly lit interior which housed the small body of Jennifer.

"Doc?" He called gently. Jennifer moved her head slightly, which Lorne took as an acknowledgement and slowly he made his way over and sat on the floor next to her. Like Jennifer he sat silently looking at the wall opposite them. After several minutes he said.

"I really don't get this whole art thing. I mean to me that is a wall. A good, sturdy, hopefully McKay proof wall, but still a wall. But here you are sitting in a really out of the way part of the city staring at it so clearly it has some hidden or subtle artiness that I am completely missing."

"I wanted to get away and seeing how I am not allowed back to Earth this is as far as I could get." Jennifer replied, her voice seemed to lack any emotion.

"I don't think it is that you are not allowed back." Lorne said. "It is just that we are worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"I can tell from your appreciation of the wall." Lorne countered pointing in front of them.

"I just want to be alone. Why can't any of you understand that?" She questioned, her voice no longer devoid of emotion but laced with anger.

"Because we care about you." Lorne said gently, surprised to have finally got a reaction from Jennifer.

"If you cared about me you would have let me go. Instead I am being forced to live somewhere where everywhere I go I am reminded of Ronon. You all tell me I need to move on. How can I when his things are everywhere? How can I when every face I look in I see the loss that they feel. A loss that I caused."

"What happened is not your fault." Lorne tried to soothe her.

"You don't know that. You weren't there. None of you were there. None of you know what really happened."

"Then tell us." Sheppard said from the entrance way of the room.

"I already have and you won't believe me." Jennifer said, her voice still angry was beginning to crack. "What more do you want to know? Ronon is dead there is nothing more to say." She added shouting through the now free flowing tears.

Not wanting to hear his friend punish herself any further Lorne wrapped his arms round Jennifer and drew her, now protesting, body into his chest. Sobbing she tried to pull away, but she was so weak from not eating and not sleeping her protests were in vein and Lorne continued to hold her tightly."

Lorne looked over Jennifer's head into Sheppard's weary eyes. The Colonel nodded and left heading for the Control room.

"I think we should let the doc go back to Earth." Sheppard said as he entered Woolsey's office, shutting the door behind him, and sat on the couch.

Woolsey looked up from his computer, about to comment on Sheppard's lack of formality. However, on seeing the Colonel's eyes he leaned back and said. "It was your idea to keep her here."

"I know. I thought that being round friends would help. I thought having people around who had been fed on might help." Sheppard said wearily. "But now I think you were right she needs to get away."

"The problem with that is if she goes I doubt she will ever come back." Woolsey said.

"Perhaps it is for the best. On Earth she will be away from all the memories and she should be safe. We have lost Ronon and we are going to loose her. I would prefer it if it was just because she went back to Earth."

"When are you suggesting she goes?" Woolsey asked.

"As soon as possible. I know we planned to hold out until Colonel Carter or Lieutenant Cadman would be around, but I really don't think she can last that long."

Woolsey looked at him grimly before saying. "Very well. I will make the necessary arrangements, but I imagine that everything will be in place in three hours. Colonel are you sure that you don't want a leave of absence?"

"My family is here." Sheppard shrugged.

"Not meaning to sound tactless, you have just lost a member of that family, a break may do you good."

"I know, but I need to be here."

"As you wish. I suggest that you inform Dr Keller she will be back on Earth this afternoon."

"Thank you." Sheppard said as he stood to leave.

"Colonel." Woolsey called before Sheppard reached the door. "I know this is not an easy time, but please remember to look after yourself as well as everyone else."


	10. Chapter 10

"So doc how long are you going to be sticking around for?" Lorne asked as SGA2 and Carson walked through a forested region.

"Well as long as I am needed. As soon as I go they will have to appoint a new CMO and then if Jennifer did change her mind it would be too late for her to come back. I want to give her the opportunity to return."

"Have you heard from her?"

"Nothing. You?"

"Nope and Cadman said that she refuses to see her and Colonel Carter." Lorne replied.

"Well lets hope some quality time with her father can help." Carson smiled, although his voice was far from optimistic.

"So what is it like being in charge?" Carson asked after a pause.

"It is only temporary, luckily. I am looking forward to Woolsey allowing the Colonel to return to active duty. Not being allowed to go on missions is making him even grumpier."

"Aye, that it is. Also McKay being constantly in the city is generating a whole lot more work in the infirmary. It is amazing that he and Zelenka ever passed their practical exams." Carson replied lightening the mood.

"Ok, here we are." Lorne said seeing the start of the village ahead shortly before a man came rushing over.

"Major Lorne, thank you so much for coming." The man greeted warmly.

"Not a problem. This is Dr Beckett." Lorne replied waving towards Carson.

"Doctor I am so glad to see you. We have done our best, but our ways are simple and I fear we can do no more. I hope that with your knowledge and your technology you may be able to help."

"Well I will certainty try." Beckett smiled.

"Please come this way." The man said ushering them to the far side of the village.

"I thought your medical area was in that building." Lorne said pointing to a nearby structure getting very suspicious.

"You have an exceptional memory Major. That is our normal medical building. But for reasons that will become clear we have had to treat the wounded away from the village." The man explained, slightly appeasing Lorne who followed him out of the village, ever watchful.

"Can you tell me what happened and what I can expect?" Carson questioned, trusting the man's explanation completely.

"Several days ago I took my son on his first hunt. We were deep in the forest when we spotted a Zintok." He began to explain, on seeing the rather confused look on Beckett's face he added. "It is a horned beast, very difficult to catch. To get one on your first hunt is a good omen."

"Not for the Zintok." Lorne whispered to Beckett. Oblivious to the comment the man continued.

"We set off in pursuit of the beast, but I became separated from my son. As soon as I realised what had happened I tried to find him. I followed his tracks deeper into the forest. Soon I heard him cry out and shortly later he ran past me trying to flee the forest as fast as he could. I stopped him and he explained there was a wild beast unlike anything he had seen before. While my son was taken back to the village some of us went to investigate fearing it could be a Wraith. Soon we found the wretched creature half buried under the foliage. At first we weren't sure what it was or even if it was alive. As we neared we realised it was in fact a man. But his body was too badly damaged and he was covered in so much blood I did not believe he could still be alive. Yet he breathed.

We carried him back to the village so we might treat his wounds and care for him. But he was possessed by a fever so bad we did not think he would last the night. But the next morning he still breathed. However, his screams, caused by the fever or his wounds or maybe his memories, were so bad they terrified the children. For their sake we moved him away from the village so he could die in peace. When he survived the second night despite his fever not breaking we called for your help. It is a miracle he lives at all, but maybe you can help him in a way we could not."

"Well we will do our best." Carson replied, not overly confident about the man's chances.

"Do you know who he is?" Lorne asked.

"No. He is not from this planet, nor do we recognise him from trading planets. But these forests are full of mysteries. When he screams he does not make sense. All we know is to fight death this hard he must have something worth living for." The man explained causing sceptical glances to be exchanged amongst SGA2. "We are here." He added as they reached a small building.

"Well lets see what we have then." Carson said entering the small structure. After allowing his eyes a few moments to adjust to the dim light he headed over to the bed at the far wall. As he reached the patient he lowered his head to examine the wounds and exclaimed.

"Oh good god."

"What is it doc?" Lorne asked hurrying over, P90 ready.

"It's Ronon."


	11. Chapter 11

"Shouldn't someone go tell Jennifer?" Rodney asked as he, Sheppard, Teyla, Woolsey and Lorne waited in the infirmary for Ronon's surgery to finish.

"No." Lorne and Sheppard exclaimed almost in unison.

"You saw what loosing him did to her." Sheppard said.

"Which is why we should tell her." McKay argued.

"What if we tell her and he doesn't make it? She will loose him all over again. Do you really think she can handle that?" Lorne questioned.

"Also what if that is not really Ronon?" Woolsey asked. "Do you really want to tell her we found him and then confess that it was a big mistake?"

"No." McKay agreed.

"We wait until he is stable and we are sure it is him, then we tell her." Sheppard said as Carson emerged from the surgical wing.

"How is he?" Teyla immediately asked, her tone lacking her normal calmness.

"It is a bloody miracle that he is breathing." Carson said. "He has obviously taken one hell of a beating, that combined with the treatment he got on the planet he should not be alive. That being said he survived the surgery."

"So what is wrong with him?" Sheppard asked.

"Three broken ribs, broken tibia, dislocated jaw and severe bruising. On top of that he has a gun shot wound to the stomach which resulted in massive blood loss. That wound is infected and has caused the fever. The village tried to stop the blood loss by cortorising the wound which has resulted in severe burns round the area. I had to reopen the wound and clean it up, trying to remove as much of the infection as possible. We have him on a very strong anti-biotic, but the next twenty-four hours are critical." He explained before turning to Woolsey. "I am moving him to iso lab 3 and his blood is already being scanned. We will know if it really is Ronon before he wakes up." Taking a breath he glanced at everyone in the assembled group and said. "Well if you will excuse me I need to run some tests. I will let you know as soon as he wakes up."

"Thanks Carson." Sheppard said, trying to repress all his optimism, not wanting to give himself false hope.

A few hours later a much more weary looking Carson re-emerged in front of the group. "Firstly his blood work came back confirming that he is Ronon. However, I recommend we keep him in the iso lab for now, it should offer more privacy." He explained as the group relaxed. "His fever has dropped slightly, but only slightly, and his vitals have stabilised. If you want you can sit with him, but he needs his rest so if there is too much noise or you excite him you are all out." He warned.

"Thanks doc." Sheppard said smiling already heading towards the iso lab, with Teyla and Rodney hot on his heels. Lorne and Woolsey hung back not wanting to intrude.

As Sheppard approached Ronon's bed and saw his friend up close for the first time since he had been found, John found himself completely shocked by how bad his friend looked.

"I didn't know it was possible to look that bad and still be alive." Rodney said in his normal manner as he sat down by the side of the bed.

"Well knowing Ronon he will be up in no time." Sheppard said, although there was a clear element of doubt in his voice.

Teyla squeezed Sheppard's hand and reassured him. "Ronon is strong. He has made it this far, he will pull through." Sheppard smiled his thanks and squeezed Teyla's hand back. They took seats by the side of Ronon's bed and sat in silence watching Ronon's every move. Everyone fearful that if they didn't he might stop breathing. For a long time the only sounds were those given by the machines monitoring Ronon's condition.

Two hours later Ronon began to stir and a cycle started whereby he would call.

"Jen...Jennifer." As he called his muscles tensed but his eyes never opened.

Each time Sheppard would take one hand and Teyla the other.

"Hey buddy, it is ok. You are going to be fine." Sheppard would try to reassure him.

"Jennifer?" Ronon would repeat.

"She is safe." Teyla confirmed in a calming voice only for Ronon to drift off again.

Several hours and cycles later Ronon's eyes finally opened and the machine hooked up to his chest showed that his heart was racing.

"Easy there buddy. You are back in the city and safe." Sheppard immediately tried to calm him.

"Jennifer?" Ronon called looking round.

"She is safe." Sheppard confirmed before asking, "You in any pain?"

Ronon just grunted as he tried to sit up still trying to focus on his surroundings placing a hand on his shoulder Teyla chastised.

"Ronon please do not exert yourself." Ignoring Teyla Ronon used what strength he had to grip Sheppard's arm and demanded.

"Where is Jennifer?"

"She is safe." Sheppard reiterated. Unappeased Ronon growled.

"Where?"

"She is back on Earth." Sheppard confessed.

"When? Why? What did they do to her?" Ronon asked, his face displaying worry, guilt and pain.

"Physically she is ok, but she was pretty messed up." Sheppard began looking to Teyla and McKay for support.

"What happened?" Ronon wheezed.

"She said she killed you." McKay blurted out causing both Sheppard and Teyla to glare at him.

"What?" Ronon asked confused.

"She said she had killed you." McKay repeated.

"She didn't." Ronon replied still confused.

"Well obviously." McKay responded as Sheppard kicked him.

"We think she felt responsible for what happened. She was convinced that you were dead and it was her fault. She wasn't coping. So she went back to Earth." Sheppard tried to explain. However, all it did was make Ronon more agitated.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Ronon demanded as he tried to get off the gurney.

"Whoa, easy there lad." Carson exclaimed as he ran into the room. With Ronon continuing to struggle, in order to find freedom and Jennifer, Carson injected sedatives into Ronon's drip until the big Satedan was asleep once more.

"Which part of no excitement did you not understand?" Carson demanded angrily.

"Sorry doc, but he wanted the doc, well the other doc." Sheppard began.

"He wanted Jennifer." Rodney clarified.

"And what do you think she would have said if she saw him that worked up after surgery?" Carson questioned, causing Sheppard and Rodney to look abashed. "All of you out. Now. I need to see what damage he has done."


	12. Chapter 12

After a very long meeting with Woolsey Sheppard re-entered the iso lab, where Ronon was sitting up listening to Teyla. Nodding, the Colonel took a seat next to Ronon's bed and asked, "You ready to tell us what happened?"

"I failed Jennifer." Ronon replied, his voice cold and detached.

"No you didn't. She is safe." Sheppard assured him before pressing. "Why did she think she killed you?"

"I told her to." Ronon said cryptically.

"Why did you tell her to kill you?" Sheppard asked confused.

"I told her to say nothing." Ronon explained without clarifying anything.

"You think you can start at the beginning?" Sheppard said.

"We were taken by Wraith Worshippers. They only wanted Jennifer but thought I would get them extra reward. They wanted Jennifer to tell them what the Wraith wanted. To start with it was just beatings. They beat me and made Jennifer watch, then they attacked her. I could hear it, but I couldn't stop it."

"There was nothing you could do." Sheppard said, although he knew Ronon would not take heed.

"I told Jennifer no matter what happened not to tell them anything. When the Wraith arrived he gave Jennifer a choice. Tell them what they wanted or they would shoot me."

"She remained silent." Teyla guessed.

Ronon nodded and added. "That is when they shot me. It was the last time I saw Jennifer."

"No wonder she feels responsible." Sheppard said after a long silence before another silence filled the room. Eventually Ronon asked.

"What did the Wraith do to her?"

"She didn't tell us." Sheppard answered. "But we do know she told them nothing." Again the group fell silent.

"How?" Ronon questioned.

"Todd told us."

"Todd was involved-" Ronon started, as his body tensed in anger.

"No. He gave us the intel that helped find her and he helped blow the Hive. Whilst he was in their systems he learnt that she told them nothing." Sheppard explained.

"You believed him?" Ronon said surprised.

"We had no reason to doubt him." Teyla answered before Sheppard added.

"Plus we are, without him knowing, tracking his every move. So far he has done nothing to suggest that he obtained an intel that Jennifer might have told them."

Ronon nodded, the anger still swirling in his eyes. He sat staring at door to the iso lab. Eventually he asked.

"Does she know?"

"Know what?" Sheppard questioned, assuming the she was Jennifer.

"That I am not dead."

"No. When you were found you were in a pretty bad shape. We didn't want to tell her only for you not to make it." Sheppard explained. "But now you are going to be ok we were planning on sending word during the next dial up, which should be in twenty minutes. You want me to add a personal message from you?"

"Just that I'm sorry."

"Ok. Well I will make sure it happens. Try to get some rest." Sheppard said leaving Teyla and Ronon alone.

"Jennifer will be ok." Teyla reassured him.

"I was meant to protect her." Ronon replied.

"You did Ronon. Had you not been with her she might not have lived." Although Ronon did not accept her answer he did not speak. Instead he sat growing bored at being confined and felt restless with worry for Jennifer.

"Ronon please lie still." Teyla said, after twenty minutes of Ronon fidgeting, in a patient voice. "The more you rest the quicker you will heal."

"I'm fine." Ronon grimaced.

"Indeed." Teyla returned. "Although, your statement might be more believable without the accompanying pained expression."

Ronon just growled causing Teyla to look amused as Carson entered.

"How is the patient today?" He asked smiling.

"Grumpy and restless." Teyla answered.

"Yes well it won't be for much longer." Carson beamed. His cheery disposition did nothing to appease Ronon. "So how is the pain today?"

"Fine." Ronon replied. Carson shook his head and read the chart.

"There is nothing wrong with admitting that you are in a wee bit of pain. Your body has been through a hell of a lot." The Scottish doctor said in an attempt to calm Ronon. When Ronon stayed silent Carson looked over to Teyla and said. "You know I had forgotten what a joy it was to have Ronon as a patient. I had completely forgotten all the deep and meaningful chats."

"You should not complain, he has said a whole word since you arrived." Teyla replied smiling.

"Aye, that he has and I consider myself very lucky to have had that honour." Carson quipped before turning his focus back to Ronon. "Well your fever has gone so you are well on your way to recovery, but you still have a long way to go."

"So no beating up my men." Sheppard said as re-entered the iso lab carrying a box. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Ronon replied, "Did you manage to contact Jennifer?"

"No." Sheppard said loosing his smirk. "We have run into a slight technical hitch and currently we can't dial Earth."

"What did Rodney do?" Carson asked with an air of disbelief in his voice.

"Well he was trying to make the dialling more efficient so it drained less of the ZPM, but somehow he and Zelenka broke it."

"The Stargate?" Teyla asked surprised.

"No."

"The ZPM?" Carson queried worried.

"No. Nothing that serious." Sheppard assured him. "The power conduit that runs from the ZPM to the gate."

"Well that doesn't sound so bad." Carson said clearly relieved.

"No." Sheppard agreed.

"But?" Teyla questioned.

"It took out several other bits in the process and it will be a few days before we can dial Earth again."

"How many?" Ronon growled.

"Zelenka says five and McKay says four. Myself and Woolsey say two." Sheppard replied as Ronon's jaw stiffened. "I'm sorry buddy." Sheppard offered, but Ronon was not comforted. "So to help take your mind off things I got you a present."

"I don't want to watch a movie." Ronon replied, his thoughts were clearly elsewhere.

"It is not a movie." Sheppard replied putting the box down on the table to the side of the bed. "After we came to after the ambush I found this on the ground and thought you might want it back." He said pulling Ronon's gun from the box. For the first time since being found Ronon's face displayed a ghost of a smile.

"Do you really think it is wise to give it to him?" Teyla asked in a hushed voice.

"What is the worse that can happen?" Sheppard shrugged.

"Apart from shooting his way out of the infirmary?" Carson answered clearly worried.

"Don't give him ideas." Sheppard warned as he saw the idea play through Ronon's eyes. "He won't do that, cause if he does he doesn't get his next present of an all expenses paid trip of a lifetime."

Ronon and Teyla stared at Sheppard blankly. "You two really need to start watching more TV." Sheppard complained before looking at Ronon. "If you are a good boy and you do everything that Carson tells you when Carson lets you leave, if you promise not to start any fights or overdo it you can go to Earth and see Jennifer."


	13. Chapter 13

"Now remember to act on your best behaviour." Sheppard said as he drove the rental car through the streets of Chippewa Falls. "No shooting things or people and don't growl. Talking in complete non-monosyllabic sentences would be good." He added as he glanced over to Ronon. "Are you sure you want to do this? It is not too late to take you back to a medical establishment."

"I'm fine." Ronon said, to which Sheppard pulled a face but remained silent and kept driving.

As the car turned onto a small residential street Sheppard said. "Ok, it should be along here somewhere. Carter said it was towards the end on the right by a big maple tree and... here it is." He narrated as he pulled the car into a driveway. As he turned the engine off he looked at Ronon and said. "Look I know you really want to see the doc, but remember as far as she knows you are dead. It might be best to let me explain things first." When Ronon remained silent Sheppard took that as his agreement, that was until Ronon labourishly struggled out of the car and made his way to the front door. Shaking his head Sheppard rang the bell and waited. When a man with grey hair answered Sheppard greeted.

"Mr Keller?"

"Yes. Who is asking?" The man replied, a slight element of suspicion in his voice.

"I am Lieutenant Colonel John Shep-" Sheppard began only for the man to cut him off.

"As I told the lieutenant and the other Colonel and the men in suits, Jennifer does not want to see any of you so please leave."

"Sir, I know she says that she does not want to see any of us, but you have to believe me when I say she needs to see us." Sheppard tried.

"No." Jennifer's father replied sternly. "What my daughter needs is not to be harassed. She needs to not wake up in the middle of the night screaming, she needs to start eating, she needs to get her spark back and she needs to move on with her life." He listed as his tone got angrier and his voice louder.

"He will help her do that." Sheppard said pointing to Ronon.

"No offence but he doesn't look capable of breathing. I don't see how he can possible help anyone."

"Has she told you any of what happened?" Sheppard asked.

"Is that a trick question? I know she is not allowed to talk about what she did for you."

"I didn't mean the details. Has she explained why she came back?" Sheppard persevered.

"She said that she killed someone." Jennifer's father confessed.

"She didn't." Sheppard replied.

"Of course she didn't. You think I don't know my own daughter?"

"But she doesn't believe that does she?" Sheppard carefully continued, hoping not to make the man any more irate.

"No she doesn't." Jennifer's father conceded. "But unless you are planning on holding a séance I don't see what difference you can make."

"Seance?" Ronon questioned.

"Talking to the dead." Sheppard quickly explained before turning his attention back to Jennifer's father, ignoring Ronon's perplexed look. "Well I think we can do better than that." Sheppard attempted, but before he could expand Jennifer's father cut him off again.

"Look. She is messed up enough without you screwing with her mind. The only thing she nee-"

"It is my fault." Ronon interrupted, frustrated by the lack of progress. "Everything that happened to Jennifer is my fault. I was meant to protect her but I failed. I t-"

"Ronon." Sheppard hissed. "Not the time."

Recovering from his surprise, caused by hearing Ronon's words Jennifer's father suddenly asked. "Ronon? You are Ronon?"

"Yes." Ronon confirmed.

"The guy she thinks she killed?"

"Yes."

"You don't look dead. Close, but not dead." The elder man commented.

"He is alive." Sheppard needlessly confirmed. "And I really think Jennifer needs to see him."

"I am tending to agree with you Colonel...?"

"Sheppard. John Sheppard." The Colonel finished his earlier attempt at introductions. "So can we see her now?"

"No." Jennifer's father said, surprising John.

"But...?" Sheppard began, at a loss for words.

"She is out with Charlie."

"Charlie?" Sheppard questioned only for Ronon to answer.

"The dog." Sheppard was not sure if he was more surprised at Ronon's ability to answer the question or Jennifer's father lack of surprise that he had done so.

"But you can come in and wait inside. She shouldn't be too long." The grey haired man offered, stepping back from the door allowing the two men access.

"Thanks." Sheppard smiled as he entered the house, followed slowly by Ronon, who was still struggling with the crutches.

Having been shown into the lounge Sheppard and Ronon took a seat on a sofa and waited in an awkward silence. Sheppard trying to fill the time by scanning the photographs in the room. Eventually Jennifer's father asked.

"You sure that is Ronon?"

"Yes." Sheppard replied, some what taken aback by the question.

"The Ronon?" Jennifer's father pressed.

"The only one I know of and I tend to find one is enough." Sheppard shot back glibly.

Leaning back Jennifer's father rubbed his chin and commented. "So that is definitely Ronon."

"Is their a problem?" Sheppard asked, concerned by where this conversation might be going.

"No. It is just that he is not how I pictured him."

"He's not?" A now very confused Sheppard asked. He bit back his need to ask why Jennifer's father had been picturing Ronon.

"Nope. I kinda thought smaller." He answered, then after a pause added, "glasses maybe." He then quickly focused on Ronon and said. "Don't get me wrong. I didn't necessarily want that, I just kind of expected it." By now Sheppard was completely baffled. The Colonel was about to speak when Jennifer's father asked Ronon.

"So you planning on making an honest woman out of my daughter?"

Ignoring the uncomfortable look spreading over Sheppard's face a confused Ronon replied. "Jennifer does not deceive people." Leaving Jennifer's father looking as perplexed as Sheppard.

"He is not from round here. I don't think where he is from they have a similar expression." Sheppard quickly interjected.

"Oh." Jennifer's father replied just as the front door opened. Turning his attention away from the two Atlantis personal he called out. "Jennifer? Is that you sweetheart?"

"Yeah." Jennifer replied. Her voice completely flat. Ronon immediately tried to stand, only for Sheppard to place a hand on his forearm.

"Wait here. Let me talk to her first." Before Ronon could respond Jennifer's father said.

"I would consider it a favour if you did not give my daughter a heart attack."

Reluctantly Ronon remained where he was as Sheppard followed the older Keller into the hallway, where Jennifer was crouched down, taking the lead off the dog.

"Hey doc." Sheppard greeted warmly.

Jumping slightly Jennifer quickly stood and spun round completely shocked. "Colonel." She managed to say.

Sheppard was momentarily stunned by how pale and thin Jennifer looked. The only colour evident on her face came from the dark circles under her eye sockets and the redness in her bloodshot eyes.

Jennifer was about to speak when Sheppard recovered and said.

"Look I know you don't want to see me, but I have something you need to see. If after you see it you still feel the same way I will go and you have my word no one will come to you again. Even if I have to permanently base Cadman in our city."

"I think you should see what he has brought sweetheart." Jennifer's father said as he saw the doubt in her sparkless eyes.

After a long pause Jennifer said. "Fine. But afterwards you go for good?"

"If that is what you want." Sheppard confirmed.

There was another gap as Jennifer probed Sheppard's face for signs he was speaking truthfully. Eventually she asked. "So where is it?" Causing Sheppard to smile.

"Before I show you I need to explain a few things and it is important you listen." Sheppard said. When Jennifer nodded he continued. "Every test possible has been done. The identity has been verified. It is the really McCoy. There is absolutely no doubt." He emphasised, leaving Jennifer unsure about what she was about to see. Hesitantly she followed Sheppard into the lounge, her father trailing behind.

When Jennifer saw Ronon standing in the middle of the room her breath caught and her jaw dropped.

"It really is him." Sheppard reassured her, although Jennifer barely heard him over the sound of her heart.

"Ronon?" She questioned, so softly it was barely audible as she edged forward, desperate for the sight before her to be real, but fearing it wasn't.

Ignoring the pain Ronon limped towards Jennifer, his crutches now forgotten and further closed the gap between them. When Jennifer was mere inches away from him she reached out and tentatively touched his arm and then his face. When her hand contacted with solid flesh she began to believe that it was Ronon, but still doubt lingered.

"Ronon?" She croaked once more.

"It's me." He confirmed as he pushed the pain in his ribs to one side and opened his arms drawing Jennifer into his chest. At first Jennifer hesitantly leaned into him. But as she began to believe all of her sensory information she half collapsed in his arms sobbing.

Jennifer's father looked at Sheppard and noticed the same awkwardness in the colonel's face as he felt. Neither man wanting to intrude on the reunion silently retreated from the lounge.


	14. Chapter 14

Ronon wasn't sure how long he had held Jennifer's shaking body in his arms. It felt so good, so natural to be holding Jennifer again he no longer cared about anything else. He never noticed Sheppard and Jennifer's father leave the room. He was, on one level, oblivious to the pain in his ribs, side and leg. All he could concentrate on was Jennifer. His Jennifer, alive and back in his arms.

When Jennifer managed to regain some control of her emotions her brain began to kick into action. Pulling her head away from Ronon's chest she looked in his deep, brown eyes. "How? They kil...I saw you d.." She croaked, unable to vocalise his death, just in case it should come to pass once more.

"They didn't kill me." Ronon replied. "They just assumed they had."

"But you were shot." Jennifer said trying to unravel events. "You...even if...after everything that happened you shouldn't even be able to walk." She stuttered.

"Yeah Carson mentioned something like that." Ronon confessed, hoping to lighten the mood. His words only caused Jennifer's brain to switch into a medical mode. Pulling away slightly she looked again at Ronon, but rather than seeing her lover alive and with her she saw just how bad he was. His face bruised, a pained expression laced on his facial features and his body gaunt.

"You shouldn't even be standing. You should be in an infirmary." Jennifer said.

Ronon raised his arms, wincing slightly as he did so, and cupped her face. "I wanted, I needed to see you."

Deep down Jennifer knew she should send his to a hospital or get Sheppard to contact the Daedalus, which was no doubt in orbit above, but a deeper part of her could not face the thought of being separated from him.

Either reading her thoughts or consumed by his own fears Ronon said. "I am not leaving."

"At least sit. You shouldn't have weight on your leg." Jennifer said as she tried to lead Ronon to the sofa. Carefully and slowly Ronon lowered himself on to the sofa and when settled tugged Jennifer's hand so she sat next to him, both consumed by a desire for physical contact.

"How did you escape?" Jennifer questioned as she took on of Ronon's hands and began to gently caress it.

"I woke up outside somewhere. One of the Wraith worshippers was digging a grave. I guess for me. He had left his gun near me so I shot him. I wanted to find you, but there were no obvious signs of you or them. I was loosing blood and tried to patch myself up like you taught me. Maybe if I had searched straight away I would have found you. I resumed the search when I could, but I couldn't walk and was still loosing blood. I kept searching hoping to find you, but at some point the pain or the blood loss became to much. I remember waking a few times. I found a stream and fruit but it was not enough to recover my strength. I lost all sense of time but I knew I had to do something. Every time I woke I tried searching, until I finally collapsed and did not wake again until I was on Atlantis. Sheppard said some of the local villagers found me and called Atlantis for help." Ronon explained as Jennifer sat next to him, her eyes despite welling with tears once more never left his face. When he had finished she said.

"I am so sorry. This is all my fault."

"None of this is your fault-" Ronon began only for Jennifer to cut in.

"They kidnapped you because of me. They tortured you because of me. They shot you and left you for dead because of me. They didn't send search parties to find you because I told them you were dead." Jennifer said tears rolling down her face once more, her voice full of self-loathing.

"No they did all of that because they were Wraith worshippers." Ronon said. "Sending search parties would have done no good, they wouldn't have known where to start."

"Everything that happened was because of me." Jennifer protested. "You can barely walk. You body is beaten and broken and I hardly have a scratch. It is not fair."

"You are right, it is not fair. But if anyone should be blamed it is me. I was meant to protect you, I failed. I am the one who is sorry." Ronon said.

"You have never failed me." Jennifer said, her voice cracking as her emotions once again took control.

Ronon raised an arm and wrapped it around Jennifer's trembling shoulder and, doing his best to ignore his screaming ribs, pulled her into him so her head rested on his chest.


	15. Chapter 15

When Sheppard entered the lounge he saw Ronon sitting in the corner of the sofa, his broken leg raised and resting on the coffee table. Jennifer lay fast asleep across the sofa, her head resting in Ronon's lap, whilst Charlie, the dog, lay on top off Jennifer's legs. When Ronon looked up Sheppard held his hands up and whispered.

"Sorry to wake you buddy. But you need to take your medicine and you both need to eat." Sheppard explained. Ronon looked at Sheppard and nodded. "You have about five minutes." Sheppard added before leaving the room.

Taking a moment to watch Jennifer at peace he eventually placed a hand on her shoulder and gently shook her calling her name as he did so. At first Jennifer did not stir, so deep was her sleep. But after a few moments she began to come to, slowly at first but then her eyes suddenly flew open revealing panic and fear.

Gently Ronon caressed her forehead and soothed. "It's ok."

Becoming aware of her surroundings Jennifer said, "Ronon?"

"It's me."

"I thought maybe it had all been a dream." Jennifer said as her eyes welled once more.

"I here." Ronon confirmed as his thumb rubbed her cheek.

Jennifer reached up and gripped his hand in hers still needing further confirmation that he was really there. When she was more sure that she was not hallucinating she asked.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"Well he will be when he takes his medicine." Sheppard said from the door way.

Turning her head she saw Sheppard entering the room carrying five large pizza boxes closely followed by her father carrying a tray full of drinks whilst wearing a concerned expression. An expression that quickly turned stern.

"How many times do I have to tell the two of you not on the sofa?" Sheppard and Ronon looked at each other baffled. Jennifer however, did not share their confusion and protested.

"He is on me not the sofa." As Charlie, the dog, lifted his head slightly, looking the picture of innocence.

"He will be outside if he doesn't move now." Jennifer's father warned. Taking the hint Charlie jumped off the sofa as Jennifer struggled to sit up. As soon as her head was no longer on Ronon's lap Sheppard filled the vacant spot with three pizza boxes, before quickly placing another on Jennifer's lap. Seeing Jennifer about to protest Sheppard and her father, almost in unison, said.

"You need to eat."

"I can't eat a whole pizza and even if I could pizza is not exactly the most nutritious meal."

"Compared to your cooking?" Sheppard asked sceptically, causing all three men to either laugh or grin at Jennifer's expense.

The next day Jennifer woke up slowly aware of something moving over her shoulder, something not familiar but nor completely foreign. Ignoring the sensation her mind recalled events from the previous day and Ronon. Her eyes flew open only to see Ronon stare down at her.

"Hey." Jennifer said quietly as she realised the something moving on her shoulder was Ronon's hand.

"Hi." Ronon replied.

Jennifer blinked and realised that they were no longer downstairs. Instead they were in her room. Sitting up she asked. "How did I get up here?"

"Sheppard carried you." Ronon replied.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You needed the sleep." Ronon shrugged as a deep rumbling sounded in the room.

"Hungry?" Jennifer asked.

"A bit." Ronon smiled. "It's been a while."

"Since the three large pizzas?" Jennifer questioned sitting up.

"Yeah." Ronon confirmed, his stomach rumbling again.

Nervously Jennifer made her way to the edge of the bed. "I will go get some breakfast."

As she was about to stand Ronon gripped her hand. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Jennifer said. Not believing her Ronon raised an eyebrow and continued to hold her hand. Relenting Jennifer confessed. "Part of me thinks that if I leave the room you will disappear."

Ronon tugged on Jennifer's hand pulling her back towards him. "I'm not going anywhere." He said as he kissed her. "If you want I could come down."

"No. You need to stay in bed and rest." Jennifer said pulling away and moving to the door. Just before she stepped through it she looked back over her shoulder confirming Ronon was still there.

Hurrying downstairs she entered the kitchen and nearly collided with Sheppard's chest. Gripping her biceps with his hands to steady her he greeted, "Doc."

"Colonel." Jennifer returned.

Sheppard, releasing his grip on Jennifer, asked her. "Ronon ok?"

"Yes. Well hungry, but what is new?"

"And you?"

"I'm good." She replied as Sheppard stared down at her. "Better than I was." She finally added. Seemingly content with her reply Sheppard nodded.

"Where's dad?"

"At work." Sheppard shrugged.

"Already?"

"It is after eleven." Sheppard pointed out, only for Jennifer to look at the wall clock in disbelief. "You clearly needed the rest." He added before ominously saying. "Why don't you take some food up for Ronon before he gets grouchy, then when you are ready you and me need to have a chat."


	16. Chapter 16

"So how are you doing really?" Sheppard asked as he and Jennifer walked the dog in a leafy park while the sun began to set.

"Better than before you showed up."

"You had us pretty worried." Sheppard said, although Jennifer had no reply.

"I am not going to be able to go back, am I?" Jennifer finally asked. "That is what this talk is about isn't it?"

"No more hanging out with McKay his paranoia is rubbing off on you." Sheppard replied causing Jennifer to come to an abrupt halt.

"I quit. The IOA aren't going to let me back."

"You didn't quit. Woolsey forced you to take leave back on Earth." Sheppard shrugged, on seeing Jennifer's confused look he added. "That is what all the official paperwork says anyway." Sheppard then took a breath and his face became more serious. "But coming back won't be as easy as beaming up to the Daedalus." He warned. "Whatever it was that you went through you haven't dealt with, hell you haven't even told anyone what happened."

"What are you saying?" Jennifer asked.

"Firstly, you have to decide if and when you want to come back. Myself and Ronon have to be on the Daedalus in five days, you need to decide if you want to join us. Either way you have an appointment tomorrow morning with an airforce shrink. An appointment that you must make. And an appointment you will repeat the day after and the day after. You won't be returning to duty until you have been signed off, but as long as you keep your daily appointments with the shrink either at the base or on the Daedalus you can return, if you want to, with us."

"So if I agree to that I can return?"

"No. There is something else. What we do is dangerous, there are no guarantees. We have seen already that we can loose someone in the blink of an eye. Knowing that does not make it easier when it does happen, but it is still a fact we have to live with. I need to know that if the worse does happen, you won't shut us out again."

"That is a kind of subjective condition." Jennifer pointed out. "And there is no way to know how anyone will react to grief and stress."

"True and Ronon will, well I don't want to think about what he would do if I didn't let you back, but I think sometimes you forget that as annoying as you are with those needles and the whole no ripping stitches rule you are our friend." Sheppard said somewhat distractedly and incoherently.

"Thanks, I think." Jennifer said as she noticed that Sheppard was focusing on something behind her. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I think we are being followed."

"Followed?" Jennifer questioned eyes widening.

"Possibly. Lets get you home." Sheppard said scanning the local area as Jennifer bent down and reattached the lead to Charlie.

"How many?" Jennifer asked standing again, fear plastered on her face.

"Not sure. It could all be me being paranoid, but how about we don't take that risk." Sheppard said distractedly as he steered Jennifer out of the park and back towards her house as he pulled out a radio from his jacket.

"Daedalus come in." He spoke only to get static back. After several more failed attempts he exclaimed. "Crap." And pulled out his phone trying to make contact with the SGC. Just as he was connected to Walter he lost signal, causing him to swear and quicken his pace. He tried his mobile again only to get no signal. "Looks like someone is jamming us." He explained. "Is there somewhere else to go? Other than back to house."

"I don't know, maybe, why?"

"If they are following you, they will know where the house is."

"But if they wanted me, they have had days to find me." Jennifer argued. "If they know where the house is then Ronon and dad are in trouble." She blurted as the thought came into her mind, causing another wave of panic to set in.

Agreeing with her logic Sheppard nodded and tried his radio once more, again without success.

When they reached the driveway Sheppard removed a previously concealed handgun and looked at Jennifer. "When we go in stay behind me and do what I say."

Slowly, with the gun raised, Sheppard entered the hallway checking the shadows for signs enemy activity. Jennifer followed closely behind. They moved carefully towards the lounge hoping to here normal conversation and an indication that all was ok. Unfortunately what they heard was a strangled grunt of pain. Jennifer and Sheppard looked at each other and immediately knew it was Ronon. At that moment every fibre of her being wanted to sprint into that room, but when Sheppard said "run." Obediently she turned and sprinted out of the house.

The next few events unfolded in the blink of an eye. Just as Jennifer reached the front door, other doors that lead onto the hallway opened and Sheppard found himself facing heavy firepower as well as more basic sidearm that was pressed against his skull. Slowly he raised he hands and allowed the men to take his weapon, before one of them pistol whipped him.

Unaware of what was happening behind her Jennifer ran out of the house straight into a warm solid body. Recoiling in shock she saw a large man stare down at her moments before he punched her knocking her out cold.


	17. Chapter 17

When Sheppard came to he soon realised that he was tied to a chair, gagged and he was not alone, his groggy mind could hear other voices. Cracking his eyes open and looking round he saw that Ronon, now with blood flowing down his face, and Jennifer's father who was almost white with shock were in a similar predicament. Trying harder to focus he scanned the rest of the room and saw Jennifer lying on the floor by the feet of two men.

"I said alive and undamaged." One man said.

"She'll be fine." The other shrugged.

"She had better be." the first warned as he nudged Jennifer with his boot. The only response he got was from Ronon, who straining against his restraints had managed to loosen his gag and growled.

"If you hurt her I will-"

"You'll what?" The first man asked as he signalled another man to replace the gag. "You did not exactly protect her last time you were in a similar situation and physically you are in far worse shape now. In fact all you can do is hurt her. You see I could make her watch as I my men use you as a punching bag or I could simply make her watch me killing you. Either way it is your precious doctor who will suffer. So I suggest you sit very quietly." The man said. On seeing the devastated look that passed over Ronon's face on hearing his words the man sneered and continued. "Ironically this whole situation is your fault. You see when we heard about her work and what the Wraith wanted it for we also realised the possibilities. The problem was when she returned she was so broken because of you, even our most skilled negotiators weren't sure they could get much out of her, she survived the Wraith after all. But then you turn up, risen from the dead snapping her out of the depression. So now, more than ever before will not want to loose you. The mere threat of causing you harm will make her putty in our hands. So you see ultimately everything that is about too happen is your fault."

As his words hit home Jennifer began to come to, groaning slightly as she did so. The man crouched down and grabbing her by her jacket hauled her to her feet. Coming to her senses she tried to fight the dizziness which nearly sent her crashing to the floor again. When the man released the hold on her jacket she backed away, eyes wide with fear, straight into the chest of the man who had knocked her out. He now took a strong grip of her holding her in place.

"Dr Keller." The first man greeted. "I have heard so much about your work, the work you are about to give me."

"Work?" Jennifer questioned, her voice trembling. Shaking his head at Jennifer he waved his hand at the man who had replaced Ronon's gag. This man then unleashed a viscous strike on Ronon, over his healing gunshot wound. The pain the blow unleashed caused Ronon to, despite all his attempts not to, scream into his gag.

"Don't play dumb with me or he will suffer further. You will give me what I want or you will watch him die followed by your father and Colonel Sheppard. After that we will move onto you and the whole experience will make your stay with the Wraith look like a luxury vacation." He then raised his hand to his ear and said "Go ahead." After a pause he said. "Excellent we will be ready in five minutes." Tapping his ear again he looked at Jennifer and asked. "So do I have your co-operation or do you want to be responsible for your boyfriend's death, again."

"Don't hurt him." Jennifer pleaded.

"You will help?" The man asked.

Ignoring Sheppard and Ronon's muffled protests into the gags Jennifer nodded. Smiling the man looked over Jennifer's head at the man who was holding her.

"Prepare her for transport we go in four minutes."

As Jennifer was manhandled out of the room he added. "This will hurt, but the damage will be less if you hold still." The man turned his attention back to the other occupants. "It looks like you get to live for now. If you will excuse me." He added as he nodded to his other men who followed him out of the room.

Sheppard and Ronon immediately increased there efforts to escape their bonds. However, every movement caused Ronon pain. When a minute later they heard a commotion somewhere outside followed by someone shout. "Hold her still." Sheppard was filled with dread. When a further thirty seconds later all three men heard Jennifer's muffled scream Sheppard thought Ronon would explode with rage. However, that scream was the catalyst for Ronon escaping his bonds. Filled with rage he tore so hard on his restraints he broke the wooden chair they were bound to. Now free Ronon reached for one of his concealed knives and to Sheppard's dismay limped as fast as he could out of the room, not stopping to untie Sheppard. The Colonel continued to struggle, the rope burning into his wrist as he tried, knowing that Ronon's chances were minimal.

A few seconds later Sheppard and Jennifer's father heard a primeval roar from the other room and several crashes. These were closely followed by a shout of "Kill him." And a muffled female scream. Still the crashes continued, more disturbingly so did Jennifer's cries. Just when Sheppard thought he was making progress with his restraints Jennifer's father freed himself. As he moved over to Sheppard he waved a small Swiss army knife in front of him before cutting the Colonel's ropes saying. "Boy scout. I am taking the time to free you as I think you will be more use to Jennifer than me. Don't prove me wrong." He added sternly as he cut the last bit of rope.

Unfortunately the second the knife had released Sheppard the two men heard automatic weapons fire. Knowing that Ronon was not armed Sheppard felt his hope dissipate.


	18. Chapter 18

When the guns stopped discharging a deathly hush took over the room. For a moment both Sheppard and Jennifer's father stared at each other crest fallen. Recovering Sheppard stood and carefully moved towards the door. However, before he made it across the room the door burst open. On seeing a man carrying a raised P90 enter the room Sheppard raised his hands in defeat.

"Colonel Sheppard? Mr Keller?" The new arrival asked. Sheppard nodded. "Colonel Caldwell sends his regards and says he would like to know how anyone can run into trouble in Chippewa Falls" The solider said lowering his P90. Sheppard quickly lowered his hands and asked.

"Ronon? Keller?"

"Taken to the Daedalus. Ronon was in a bad way, but they should both be ok." The man replied.

"How? We were being jammed?" Sheppard asked.

"We took out that device when we came in Sir."

"How did you know we were in trouble?"

"Well Sir Caldwell had ordered a constant monitoring of your and Dr Keller's trackers. When we lost contact and couldn't reach you on the radio he assumed your luck was running like normal and sent us in-"

"Ok you two hold it right there." Jennifer's father ordered causing both men to turn to him. "Where exactly is my daughter? Why does she have a tracker? Who were those men and what did they want with her? And who or what is a Wraith and what did they do to her and why did you let her spend anytime with them?" He demanded. "And the first person to tell me to calm down is going to get hit."

"Well those are all good questions." Sheppard started. "Jennifer has been taken to the Daedalus, which has an exceptional medical facility and Adams here, it is Adams isn't it?" Sheppard checked.

"Yes Sir."

"Adams here is just going to go and get the latest update." Sheppard said. The young Adams took the hint and scuttled out of the room.

"Well?" The senior Keller pressed.

"I honestly have no idea who they were. But I can assure you that I am going to find out."

"What happened to my daughter and I don't mean just now?"

"There was an incident when she was kidnapped." Sheppard carefully began.

"Kidnapped? Why?"

"Yeah. The group that took her wanted information to do with her research. We are not completely sure what happened she won't talk about it. All we really know is she told them nothing."

"What exactly does Ronon have to do with this?"

"He was taken at the same time as Jennifer."

"That is when he got the crap beaten out of him?"

"Yeah."

"Because they thought it would make Jennifer talk?"

"Yeah."

"So why did she think she killed him?"

"Well she was told to say what she knew or they would kill him. She remained quiet and they shot him. She assumed he died and thought she was responsible."

Jennifer's father sat down heavily trying to process everything that he been told.

"You going to take her back?"

"Only if that is what she wants." Sheppard said taking the seat nearby as a familiar face walked through the door.

"Bates?" Sheppard asked surprised.

"Colonel Sheppard." The former sergeant nodded before turning his attention to Jennifer's father. "Dr Keller is ok, she requires stitches and probably has a mild concussion but will make a full recovery."

"Ok?" Jennifer's father asked in disbelief. "You just said she needed stitches and has a concussion. How does that constitute ok?"

"Well Sir there will be no lasting damage." Bates said looking over to Sheppard for help.

Taking the opportunity Sheppard asked. "And Ronon?"

"Not so good. As well as aggravating his previous injuries he has a punctured lung. I am afraid that is all I know." Bates replied causing Sheppard to pull a face.

"When can I see Jennifer?" The elder Keller asked having calmed slightly.

"Well Sir I have orders to move you to a secure location. After we are sure you are both safe we will reunite you." Bates replied.

"But she is safe?"

"Yes Sir and she is rather insistent that you get taken to the safe house." Bates replied.

Clearly shaken by the recent events Jennifer's father nodded.

"I should warn you Sir, it is a bit of a mess out there. I advise you to keep looking forward." Bates said as they were about to leave the room. However Jennifer's father paid no attention and was drawn to the turmoil. The walls were scarred with bullet holes whilst the floor was, in places, stained red. Looking into the kitchen he saw even more blood and several corpses, which were being covered.

"You leave any of them alive for questioning?" Sheppard asked, loosing confidence in his chances of getting to the bottom of the attack.

"One is in custody, another on his way to secure infirmary although, his chances are less than good." Bates said, on seeing Sheppard raised eyebrow he elaborated. "Three of them were already down when we got here."

"Down?" Sheppard questioned.

"Yes. We are guessing Ronon took them out, but he isn't up to speaking yet and Dr Keller has been a bit vague." Bates replied as he ushered Jennifer's father through the front door into a SUV.


	19. Chapter 19

Caldwell entered the infirmary on board the Daedalus and saw Jennifer hover over Ronon's bed, her clothes torn, sleeve blood soaked and hair dishevelled. In stark contrast to the rest of her appearance a clean white sling held her left arm close to her side. Nodding to the staff, who quickly left the area, he walked over towards Jennifer.

"Dr Keller" Caldwell said.

Jennifer looked over her shoulder and immediately asked. "Is my father ok?"

"Yes. He is at a safe house, he is pretty worried about you. Also a bit confused about why gun wielding mad men are chasing you. But Sheppard is keeping an eye on him and trying to keep him calm. In hindsight that might not necessarily be wise, but Sheppard has promised to be on his best behaviour." Caldwell replied as he walked over to Ronon's bed, which Jennifer was standing by.

"How is Ronon?"

"Lucky. Somehow he managed to mainly aggravate his previous injuries, apart form the punctured lung. He should be ok, but it will take a while." Jennifer said squeezing Ronon's hand. "He is under sedation."

"Is it ok to talk in here or will it wake him?"

"It is fine. They gave him enough to put an elephant out."

"When will he wake up?"

"Four, five hours at the earliest."

Hopping up on a spare gurney Caldwell asked. "And you?"

"I'm fine."

"Uh-huh. No offence but you look terrible. Why don't you head down and see your father?" He suggested. Jennifer looked at Ronon clearly torn. "You said yourself he will be out for four plus hours. So go down, see your father and get some rest and a change of clothes. We can beam you straight back if anything changes."

Jennifer once more looked at Ronon, his body lying peacefully in stark on contrast to the bruised turmoil of his skin, before turning back to face Caldwell. The Colonel saw not only the indecision in her tired, bloodshot eyes but also guilt.

"It gets easier." He said. When Jennifer focused on his face, her right hand still clenched round Ronon's, Caldwell expanded. "The guilt, the self-doubt, the dreams. It never goes, but it does get easier. Right now you can probably analyse everything that has happened over the last month and form a neat argument pointing the blame at you, but with time you will see there are other factors. When that happens things begin to get easier. For now though you have two choices. You can either let the guilt consume you and take everyone who cares about you down with you or you move on."

"That simple?" Jennifer asked.

"Pretty much. I was never too fond of complicated plans." He said giving a half smile. "So how about you go down and see you father? I promise the second sleeping beauty begins to stir I will send for you."

Jennifer turned back to Ronon and kissed an unbruised part of his forehead before turning back to Caldwell and nodding.

In the safe house Jennifer's father and Sheppard sat in a sitting room. Jennifer's father getting more and more impatient. "Are you sure she is safe?"

"Safest place there is." Sheppard assured him.

"Anymore on who they were?"

"Not yet, but we will get to the bottom of it and if there are anymore of them we will find them." Sheppard assured him, also feeling restless.

As the door to the room creaked open both men whipped their heads round expectantly. When Jennifer entered her father immediately sprung up and embraced her in a rib crushing hug, which she didn't resist, although she did grimace as inadvertently put pressure on her bad arm. After several minutes he released her and asked. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Jennifer replied as her father raised her chin and examined her bruised face. Before he could comment Jennifer asked. "How are you?"

"I am thinking you are over compensating for not having wild parties as a teenager." He said hugging her again. Suddenly remembering Sheppard was also in the room Jennifer backed away and said.

"Ronon will be ok. He is in a bad way, but as long as he rests and avoids fighting he will recover. They have sedated him for now."

Sheppard nodded and questioned, "You up to telling me what happened?"

Jennifer nodded and allowed her father to guide her to the couch. Once seated she looked at Sheppard and said.

"They were going to move me to their base and removed my tracker. They said something about their jammer being less effective on the move. Shortly afterwards Ronon burst through the door. It all happened in a rush. He took out a couple straight away. There was a big fight, they were beginning to get the better of us when our guys came in." Jennifer answered wearily.

"Did they mention where they were taking you or who they work for?"

"No, they said nothing like that. Only that they had spent a lot of money already on this project."

"Ok." Sheppard said, quickly realising that the best source of intel was going to come from their prisoner. "Well why don't you stay here and try to get some rest? I will arrange for some food to be sent over. I am going to try and investigate what happened. I leave you two to catch up."

Jennifer wearily leaned against her father and Sheppard left the room in search of Bates. When he finally found him he said. "I am leaving you in charge. Make sure nothing happens to them, Ronon is going to be pissed as it is when he wakes up."

"Are you going somewhere?" Bates questioned.

"Back to the Daedalus to get some answers." Sheppard replied.


	20. Chapter 20

"Sheppard." Colonel Caldwell said as the Lieutenant Colonel entered Caldwell's room on the Daedalus.

"Sir."

"I take it Dr Keller made it down ok?"

"Yes Sir, she is with her father who is trying to get her to rest."

"I want to know who they were and who else was involved. So far the, and I use this in a loose way, professionals have failed to break him."

"He has given away nothing?" Sheppard asked, not overly surprised.

"Nothing except," He paused as he picked up a piece of paper, "and I quote, I will kill that damn bitch, she broke my nose." He said causing Sheppard's face to display anger then faint amusement. "It would appear that Keller struck out at him and knocked him out, breaking his nose in the process, as a result he didn't resist either Ronon or the rescue team and lived. Although, it is a good after dinner story it is not getting us any closer to the truth. But I am guessing that you have a strategy for speeding things up?"

"I am assuming the airlock is a no go?"

"For now."

"Take him back to Atlantis and give him to Todd?"

"Tempting, but Todd is enough of a pain without help." Caldwell replied leaning back.

"I have heard a deal has already been discussed internally?"

"It has. But I don't want him to walk."

"I have a suggestion then." Sheppard said drawing Caldwell's interest.

Four hours later Sheppard was sat in a chair in the infirmary playing on a DS waiting for Ronon to wake. When the big Satedan began to stir Sheppard hurriedly pressed the pause button and stood up. As Ronon opened his eyes he saw Sheppard but not Jennifer. Trying to speak he felt something over his mouth. Raising his arm, despite the pain, he tried to remove the obstruction that was muffling his words. As he felt a mask he tried to knock it off. Sheppard however, was trying to keep it in place.

"You need to leave it on." Sheppard warned. Ronon dismissed the warning and knocked the mask off and hoarsely wheezed.

"Jennifer?"

Sheppard put the mask back on and said. "If you want to know you have to keep it on, you punctured a lung." Ronon glared at Sheppard but relaxed his arm and allowed it to fall away from his face. "The doc is fine. We sent her down to see her dad and get some rest."

Ronon's hand immediately flew up and dislodged the mask. "Why aren't you down there protecting her?"

Sheppard calmly replaced the mask again and said. "She is at a secure location with twenty armed guards. Not even with her skill for attracting trouble will she be in danger." Noticing Ronon's eyes were still raging he added. "We are monitoring her constantly. First hint of a problem we beam her out." Causing his friend to relax slightly. "If you stop playing with your mask and lie still I will get her up here." To his surprise Ronon shook his head. "You don't want the doc?" Sheppard asked, pulling a confused face.

Ronon once again moved the mask and said. "She needs rest." He said still struggling for breath. "Make sure she is safe."

Sheppard replaced the mask saying. "If you're sure." Ronon nodded in response as he drifted out of consciousness.

Shaking his head Sheppard sat back down and restarted his game.

"Ok Sheppard, it looks like your plan is working." Caldwell said entering the infirmary an hour later.

"He has talked?" Sheppard questioned quickly shutting down the DS and standing up.

"He has just started. They are verifying the intel at the moment. As soon as it is confirmed a strike force will move in. I assumed you will ignore all medical advice about needing rest and will want to be involved."

"Yes Sir."

"Very well. We are about to plan the strikes."

"Strikes? Plural?" Sheppard asked rising.

"Yes, it turns out we have gathered intel on a large group. Large enough to have several buildings of interest. Everything else will be explained in the briefing, for reasons that will become apparent no details are to be discussed outside the secure room. But if what he has said is true as soon as the intel has been verified the strikes will start. This is too big not to." Caldwell said before looking over to Ronon. "Should we be worried he hasn't woken?"

"No he woke about an hour ago."

"Why isn't Dr Keller here?" Caldwell questioned.

"Ronon didn't want her here. He wanted her to rest." Sheppard shrugged.

"So you disregarded Keller's wishes? You are a brave man Sheppard." Caldwell said as he left the infirmary, Sheppard trailing behind..


	21. Chapter 21

Jennifer opened her eyes and tried to remember why she felt to stiff. Not concentrating or thinking she tried to sit up. As she moved her left arm and pain swept through it she remembered the recent events and her eyes shot open. Half of her expected to be in the infirmary. When she saw she was still in the safe house she relaxed and assumed she had only dozed off for a few minutes. Looking round the room two things struck her; firstly, the room was very light, almost too light for the middle of the night; secondly, her father was not around. Looking down at her feet she untangled them from the dog and quickly stood only for a wave of nausea and dizziness to wash over her. Shutting her eyes she took a few deep breaths and waited for the room to stop spinning.

"What's wrong?" A concerned, and instantly recognisable voice asked from the opening doorway.

"Nothing I just stood up too quickly." Jennifer answered opening her eyes.

"Well sit back down." Her father ordered as he reached her and gently helped her sit back down.

"I'm ok." Jennifer assured him as her brain finally realised that the room was light not just due to the interior lights but also sunlight. "It is day time!" She exclaimed.

"Wow you are on fire this morning." Another familiar voice said. Jennifer's head whipped round and saw Laura Cadman smiling in the doorway. "Gee you really do look like crap."

"Laura?" Jennifer asked as her mind temporarily drifted from the daylight issue. "Why are you here?" She asked as Cadman fully entered the room and shut the door behind her. Before Cadman could answer, however, Jennifer's mind locked onto her original though. "What has happened to Ronon? Why didn't someone wake me?"

"Ronon is fine." Cadman answered.

"He should have been awake hours ago. I need to get up there." She said standing, only for her father to pull her down again.

"Ronon is fine and he was awake hours ago, but he asked Colonel Sheppard not to get you as he wanted you to sleep." Laura replied very quickly.

"Someone should have got me." Jennifer said irritably.

"Ronon is fine and the Colonel has more reason to be scared of Ronon than you, although he did admit it was a close call. You should be pleased that for once Ronon is being well behaved and sleeping as well as listening to the medical staff."

"You mean he doesn't normally?" Jennifer's father asked.

"Normally he scares the staff into submission. Only Carson and Jennifer stand up to him."

Ignoring the interruption Jennifer asked. "But he is ok?"

Laura looked her friend straight in the eyes and said. "Yes. So please relax."

"And he listens to her?" Jennifer's father asked Cadman continuing his conversation with the Lieutenant.

"Kind of. Well most of the time after a few arguments anyway." Cadman answered, beginning to feel the strain of keeping to parallel conversations going. "Their verbal sparring sessions in the infirmary are like some kind of weird mating ritual."

"Can I go see him?" Jennifer asked growing agitated and now glaring at her friend.

"Yes, but not yet. First you need to shower and change, I have brought you some clean clothes. Then we will stop by on the way to your appointment." Cadman said returning to Jennifer's conversation.

"Appointment?"

"The one you agreed to yesterday with the Colonel." Cadman said, but when Jennifer's face remained blank she added. "The shrink."

"Today?"

"Yes."

"But after yesterday I thought it would have been postponed."

"After yesterday you need it more than ever."

"But-"

"Sweetheart you need to go." Her father said.

"What about you?"

"I'm fine."

"I meant what if they come back."

"They won't. Now stop using me as an excuse." Her father ordered kissing the top of her head. "Go get ready."

Reluctantly Jennifer stood and took the bag from Laura before leaving the room. When Jennifer's father heard the stairs creek he looked at Cadman and said. "So Lieutenant."

"It is Laura."

"Ok Laura, what can you tell me about Ronon?"

Thirty minutes later Jennifer and Laura were back onboard the Daedalus heading towards the infirmary. "Are you sure that you should not still be wearing the sling?" Laura asked.

"I'm sure." Jennifer replied. "Don't you think we covered this enough with my father? Talking of whom, what were you two talking about?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"No I meant seeing we are twenty seconds from the infirmary do you really want to put of seeing Ronon until I have told you."

Stopping outside the infirmary entrance Jennifer glared at Laura and said, "I will get it out of you later."

Ignoring her the Lieutenant said. "I will pick you up in twenty minutes." Then breaking out into a broad grin added. "Remember neither of you are in the best physical condition and Ronon is not meant to do anything strenuous."

Jennifer entered the infirmary and saw Ronon lying on the gurney and she was once again overcome by guilt. Taking a deep breath she approached him. "Hey." Jennifer smiled down at Ronon who immediately moved his hand to move his mask. "Don't." Jennifer said. "It needs to stay on." She added as she stroked his head. "Tomorrow they should replace the mask with a nasal cannula and you will be able to speak, but for now you need to keep the mask on."

Despite desperately wanting to speak he moved his hand away from his face and raised it to Jennifer's cheek.

"Thank you for coming for me, but you shouldn't have. You could have been killed. Please promise me you won't do anything like that again. I couldn't cope with loosing you again." Jennifer said pressing her cheek harder into Ronon's hand, craving the contact. As Ronon stroked her cheek the infirmary burst into life. Several staff running in. The doctor in charge shouting.

"Ok we have multiple casualties incoming. At least two are critical. Five are bad enough to be beamed straight here, but several more will be on their way." Jennifer turned round and looked at the group of doctors just as a bright light engulfed the infirmary and five bodies were beamed in. The bodies were in a bad state and one of them was already crashing. As the medical staff began to swarm round the patients Jennifer's eyes locked onto one particular patient. A man lying unconscious. His face coloured in a mixture of soot and blood, his clothes torn and blood pouring from his side. Jennifer left Ronon's side and ran over to the patient and hurriedly analysed his wounds saying. "Hang in there John." Before barking orders at a nearby nurse.


	22. Chapter 22

_Six hours earlier_

Agent Barrett entered the secure room and nodded to the occupants, which included Sheppard and Caldwell. "Sorry I am late we wanted to be sure that the intel was correct."

"And was it?" Caldwell asked sitting back on a chair a hand raised playing with a pen.

"We are ninety percent certain it is accurate."

"So ten percent certain it is wrong?" Sheppard asked.

"Thank you Sheppard." Caldwell said dryly before looking at Barrett and saying. "Go on."

"The prisoner has confessed to working for an organisation called Veritas, which is the latest incarnation of the Trust. So far we have ascertained that they have at least five Goa'uld here on Earth. Each of these Goa'uld is associated with a kind of research facility with the aim of kick starting the Goa'uld empire."

"What has this got to do with Keller?" Sheppard questioned.

"It appears that there is a mole, either in Atlantis or Stargate command, possibly both. Regardless of where the leak is they have had access to Dr Keller's and Dr Beckett's research on the Wraith. They also had full access to the reports regarding Dr Keller's recent capture by the Wraith and what they wanted her research for. They saw this as a perfect opportunity to engineer a human-Wraith-Goa'uld hybrid."

"Hang on, if the mole is providing all this information how come they need Keller at all?" Sheppard asked.

"It seems like they don't fully understand the work and they themselves have had no direct access to the Wraith or data so wanted Dr Keller to fill in the blanks and complete the research." Barrett explained.

"How many hostiles are we talking about?" Caldwell questioned.

"Sixty confirmed, divided amongst the different facilities, which are going to be well defended. They all have security systems based on technology stolen from the programme. We believe our best chance is a simultaneous strike against all the facilities. Bearing in mind we don't know where the leak is coming from speed is key for a successful operation."

"Do we have the manpower on hand for that?" Sheppard questioned Caldwell.

"Due to the nature of the facilities and the defences they are using it has been decided that small strike teams of ten men will assault each facility."

"You are only taking fifty men?" Barrett asked surprised.

"That is all we need." Caldwell confirmed as he looked at Sheppard. "Continue Agent Barrett."

"Due to the fact that the facilities are based globally and some of our allies are still not comfortable with us carrying out operations on their soil, the strike teams will be made up of and led by the host nations of the facilities. This is obviously the weakest part of the plan. Unfortunately there is no way round it."

"Thank you Barrett, that will be all." Caldwell said dismissing the agent. When the door had shut Caldwell scanned the remaining men at the table.

"We are going to have to work under the assumption that all other teams follow their orders to the letter. The briefing you are about to get they are also getting. You will have no direct communication with the other teams. Everything will go through the Daedalus and the order to go in will also come from me. You are not to so much as twitch until you are ordered to. However, after the order has been given every team will then use a unique method to overrun the facility. You will only be privy to the method to be used by your team, which will hopefully mitigate some of the risk involved."

Caldwell pressed a button which caused a map of the US, with two red dots on, to flash up on a display. "As you can see there are two facilities on US soil. Each of you will lead one of our teams to take them out. The primary objective is to disable the facility and contain all personal. Ideally, we want these people alive for intel, but if none of them survive there won't be too many tears shed. The strikes will start in four hours eight minutes, so there is not much time to assemble your team. The briefing for each strike team will last thirty minutes and you will need to be beamed down and in position twenty minutes before the strike. So time is going to be tight." He took a breath and looked at a blonde haired man sitting next to Sheppard. "Major Shearer, you will lead Bravo team. Assemble who you want in your team and report back in thirty minutes." Obediently Shearer left the room.

"Ok Sheppard, you will lead Alpha team against the facility in Iowa. This facility has eighteen, confirmed, live in staff. It is completely above ground which should make it easier, but it will still be tough. It is powered by its own generator and there is a backup of that system. The flaw in their security comes from the fact that security is on a single network. You will take out the guards at the entrance and insert this USB stick into the computer at the gate. A virus will be released, knocking out cameras and opening up the facility."

"All from just inserting a USB stick?" Sheppard asked dubiously.

"Yes. And I suggest that you never stick a USB stick from the tech guys into your own machine." Caldwell replied as he pressed a button bringing up a plan of the building. "You will release gas into the ventilation system that will knock them out cold. Then you go in and secure the site. They are not expecting trouble, so resistance should be minimal."

"As simple as that?" Sheppard asked.

"They are relying on their network for security. Once that is down they are defenceless." The Colonel explained before noticing Sheppard's frown. "Something troubling you Sheppard?" Caldwell asked.

"Doesn't this seem too easy?"

"I agree, your plan was good but not that good. He has talked far too much. Unfortunately the brass believe everything so we have our orders. Also all the intel checks out, but keep an eye out for trouble. Ok you have twenty-two minutes to read these reports when you are done pick and brief your team." Caldwell said as he stood and left the room leaving Sheppard with a bad feeling and wishing there was time to call up Teyla and Rodney.

Just under four hours later Sheppard and his team were hidden outside the fenced facility waiting for Caldwell's orders. Sheppard still had a feeling that something wasn't right, but tried to push the feeling to one side. He knew that there was no way for anyone to know the attack was coming. When the order finally came Sheppard's squad moved like a well greased machine and quickly dispatched the two security guards. Sheppard then attached the USB drive to the computer, still doubting it would actually work. To his surprise he noticed the camera had stopped flashing. Signalling his squad six of them moved to the main building and Sheppard tried the door. Again to his amazement the door clicked open. Recalling the plans he had memorised he led the squad down a network of corridors to the ventilation room, suspiciously without seeing anyone else. Having entered the room the men placed on their masked whilst the specialists released the supply of gas. All the while Sheppard scanned the adjacent corridors, his uneasy feeling growing. When the specialist gave him the sign he set his watch on a five minute countdown and waited for the gas to infiltrate the whole building. Sheppard knew the plan was to wait for the gas to work and then to secure the prisoners, but his gut was telling him to move now. Looking to the other men in the room he said.

"I am going to have a look around, something is wrong. Owen with me, the rest of you stick to the original plan." Each man nodded and Sheppard led Owen out of the ventilation room.

When they reached the control room they found five bodies collapsed over different terminals. "Harper come in." Sheppard said, on receiving a reply he continued. "We have reached the control room, the gas has already worked."

"Negative Sir."

"What do you mean negative, I can see that it has worked." Sheppard said moving over to one of the bodies.

"The gas has not reached the control room Sir."

Sheppard placed a hand on the neck of the body and felt for a pulse. Then he caught, from the corner of his eye, the image on the screen in front of the body.

"Everyone evac now." He shouted into his radio as he motioned Owen to run. Following the man down the corridor he radioed the Daedalus.

"What's the problem Sheppard?" Caldwell asked.

"The virus triggered a response, the building is set to blow in four minutes, you need to inform the other squads."

"I'm on it." He said before going silent. A few moments later Caldwell said. "We can't beam you out, there is something jamming the signal, we will keep searching as soon as we get a lock we will pull you out." Caldwell said as Sheppard continued running.

"You out yet Harper?" Sheppard questioned.

"Not yet. The door has locked and we can't break out." Harper replied causing Sheppard to come to a skidding stop.

"Owen get out of here." He ordered as he back tracked towards the ventilation room, the feeling of unease in his stomach rapidly growing.

As soon as he reached the room he tried the door and noticed that the electronic keypad displayed a red LED, associated with locked. Knowing he could not use C4, without taking out most of the occupants of the room he desperately searched for something he could use. On the wall nearby he spotted a fire extinguisher and sprayed the contents over the lock. As he did so he was not sure if it would freeze the lock or short circuit it. In reality it did neither and the door remained locked shut. Staring at his watch he saw he had just ninety seconds.

"Think." He muttered to himself. Frustrated by his progress and feeling claustrophobic he ripped his mask off and asked. "What would force the doors to open?" Then he saw the fire alarm. Knowing he had nothing to loose he smashed the glass a shrieking alarm echoed round the corridor. Fortunately it also triggered the release of the door. Pulling it open he shouted. "Out now." Ensuring all his men had left the room he sprinted down the corridor after them, fighting the urge to look at his watch. In the distance he could see the exit, then he could see the sunlight enter the building as one of his squad opened the door. He could almost smell his freedom. However, before he reached the exit a rumbling sensation propagated through the floors and he was thrown towards the exit by shock wave.

_The infirmary on the Daedalus_

"We need to get him to surgery now. He is bleeding out."


	23. Chapter 23

"Colonel." Sheppard heard a familiar voice say as he started to open his eyes.

"Colonel." Sheppard replied on seeing Caldwell standing over him. "What? No where?" he started to say.

"You are back on the Daedalus. We beamed you out as soon as we had a lock, the explosion destroyed the jammer. It also caused you to get hit with large shards of shrapnel. You lost a lot of blood and they had to operate to remove it all. You have been out for about six hours." Caldwell summarised. "You'll live, but you will be off duty for a while."

"Oh." Sheppard said before raising an eyebrow and asking. "Were you waiting?"

"Don't flatter yourself Sheppard I was down here talking to all the other injured when you began to wake up." Caldwell smirked.

"Is everyone ok?"

"Two of ours are in intensive care, but the doctors are quietly optimistic. How are you feeling?"

"Mind too foggy to focus on pain." Sheppard replied as his eyes started sweeping round the infirmary. "Where is the doc?" He asked, but before Caldwell could respond Sheppard saw Ronon on the bed next to him. Lifting an arm to wave he said. "Hey buddy. Oh I take that back, I feel pain." He grimaced.

"That is what happens when you stand in front of an exploding building and get shrapnel embedded in you. You need me to call the doctor?"

"Not yet." Sheppard said his eyes scrunched shut as he took a few calming breaths. "But where is she, I thought she would be loitering?"

"Keller?"

"Yeah?"

"I sent her back down. She has enough guilt issues to work through."

"Really? How'd you get her to go?"

Caldwell raised an eyebrow. "I am in charge of this ship and not everyone here shares your knack of not following orders."

"You ordered her off the ship and she went?" Sheppard asked confused and impressed.

"You could learn a lot from her." Caldwell threw back. "So are you up to telling me what the hell happened down there, like how you knew the virus had been detected?"

"That was easy. The computer screen flashing 'Virus detected. Defence protocol Omega initiated' was the first give away. I decided the Omega part sounded bad."

"Do you think they knew we were coming or it was a tripped system?"

"No idea, but something seemed off from the start." Sheppard replied. "How did the other teams do, how many Goa'ulds did we capture?"

"Every team ran into the same problem. Your warning allowed them to get out, keeping friendly casualties to a minimum. Right now teams are going through the burnt out shells. So far no survivors, but lots of burnt bodies. It is going to take a long time to go through all the forensics."

"So not so good then?"

"It gets worse." Caldwell said grimly. "They have found at three of the sites underground tunnels which led to heli-pads a mile a way."

"They escaped?" Sheppard concluded angrily.

"That is what we think. We are still scanning, but it is not looking good."

"I thought there were no tunnels."

"So did the intelligence guys. Turned out they were wrong."

"We were set up." Sheppard concluded.

"Looks possible. Our prisoner denies all knowledge, but his word doesn't mean much. But what you are planning for him is no picnic, so he will get what he deserves. A bigger problem is that in light of this the IOA are more than keen to get Dr Keller back to Atlantis ASAP, where if her research falls into the wrong hands it won't affect them." Ignoring the growl, coming from Ronon, Caldwell continued. "No decision has been officially made and General Landry is standing against them, but if she wants to stay there may be a fight. Anyway I need to go fill in some paper work. Try to get some rest." Caldwell said standing and leaving.

Sheppard rolled his head to the side and looked at Ronon. "Still have the mask then. So I guess you won't be talking much?" Ronon silently glared a response. "This is going to be a fun few days." Sheppard muttered as he closed his eyes trying to think of anything other than the sharp, throbbing pain in his side.


	24. Chapter 24

Jennifer sat in the lounge of the safe house reading a journal paper growing restless and frustrated. She wanted to know how John was but no one was telling her anything, including what happened to him and the others. As soon as he was taken into surgery Laura had whisked her off to a painful therapy session, which was followed by Caldwell practically throwing her off the Daedalus. Since then hours had passed and she had still heard nothing.

In the other room she could hear jovial banter originating from the poker game that her father and some of her private army, as Cadman called them, were involved in. Sighing she went back to the paper, but found that her throbbing arm stopped her concentrating. She put the paper down and picked up her bottle of pain killers and swallowed some pills.

"Your arm still hurting?" Her father asked from the door way.

"Just a little."

"We are about to make some food, do you want some?"

"No I'm fine."

"Uh huh. So you feel like talking yet?" He asked walking over.

"I'm fine."

"I guessed that from the way that journal paper is on the same page as when I left you an hour ago."

"Guess I got distracted."

"And what was distracting you?" He continued to probe.

"This and that."

"So when are you heading back?"

"Back?"

"To wherever it is you go when you are gone for months on end."

"I am not sure I am." Jennifer replied.

"Why?" He father asked as he sat down next to her on the sofa.

"It is complicated."

"Life tends to be. Is Ronon going back?"

"Yes."

"Do you love him?" He asked, momentarily surprising Jennifer.

"Yes."

"So what's the problem?"

"It's complicated." Jennifer repeated causing her father to sigh.

"The other day after I had the new ventilation put in the house I had a chat with Sheppard. He gave me a top level overview of what happened to you and Ronon. I can't begin to imagine what you went through. I would be lying if I told you I didn't want you to stay here. But even if I locked you in the house and wrapped you in cotton wool that is still no guarantee that you would be safe. But more than anything I want you to be happy and Ronon makes you happy so you should go."

"It is not that simple."

"Yes it is."

"No!" Jennifer exclaimed, before more calmly adding "No it is not."

"You can't live in fear that those monsters will take you again."

"It is not about me. I love Ronon and that is why I don't want to go. Look at what happened to him because of me. If it weren't for me he would not be confined to an infirmary breathing oxygen through a mask. He would be better off without me."

"That sweetheart isn't your choice. It is Ronon's. And I don't need your brains to tell you what his answer will be."

"I don't want him to get hurt because of me."

"You will always have what ifs and regrets in your life, but you can't them dominate." He said as he placed an arm round Jennifer's shoulder, pulling her close to him. "Loosing your mother was terrible and there is not a day when I don't think of her and miss her and even now it still hurts. But I don't, not even for a moment, regret my life with her and I would not take it back. The good always outweighs the bad."

"I miss her too." Jennifer said.

As Jennifer's father rubbed her back there was a faint knocking from the door. "Hey guys. Sorry to interrupt, but Colonel Caldwell would like to see you."

"How is Colonel Sheppard?"

"You haven't been told?" Laura questioned causing Jennifer to shoot her a 'would I be asking if I had' glance whilst her stomach knotted.

"He is going to be fine. Caldwell will explain everything in person."

"Now?"

"That was the general gist."

"Ok." She replied standing as she did so she faced her father.

"I'll see you later."

"Take care of yourself and please don't rush into the wrong decision. Think about what I said."

Jennifer smiled at her father and followed Laura out of the room. A few minutes later they had been beamed aboard the Daedalus and Jennifer was entering the briefing room.

"Dr Keller. Please come in and take a seat." Caldwell said from behind the briefing table. As Jennifer entered she saw Samantha Carter sitting to one side.

"Sam." She greeted.

"Hi Jennifer." Sam smiled warmly, by their was a hint of discomfort in the air.

"Is something wrong?" Jennifer asked growing increasingly nervous.

"Did Lieutenant Cadman tell you anything about recent events?" Caldwell questioned.

"No."

"The man we captured from the assault on your house gave us intel about a new Goa'uld organisation, which is interested in your research. It appears there is a leak, we are not sure where or who it is coming from, but it has passed over most of your research. The prisoner gave us the locations of five research facilities and we sent in strike teams. The mission was compromised, we are currently unsure if this was due to the leak and it appears that three of the Goa'ulds escaped."

"Was that when Colonel Sheppard was injured?" Jennifer interrupted.

"Yes." Caldwell replied.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Jennifer asked before answering the question herself. "You think there will be another attack and if there is a leak coming from the SGC they will know where the safe house is. My dad's in danger."

"Jennifer. We don't think your father is the target, but to be safe we have doubled the guards. The first sign of trouble we will pull him out." Sam explained, trying to calm her friend.

"So why are you telling me any of this?"

"One of two things is likely to happen now. Either they will go into hiding for a while and rebuild or they will come out into the open and try to obtain your help. If it is the first option we won't hear from them again for a long time, if it is the second option that gives us a chance to capture them." Caldwell explained. "The IOA have expressed their desire for the group to be eliminated."

"Still don't see the link to me." Jennifer said causing Caldwell and Sam to glance at each other.

"The IOA have tried to take full control of the situation. We now have little input." Sam said. "We would have ruled out this option from the start, but they are insisting that we explain it to you. They have come up with a plan."

"Ok." Jennifer said suspiciously.

"We have to warn you that they have said if you turn them down the consequences will be severe." Caldwell advised her, increasing her nervousness.

"They want your help to force the Goa'ulds to go for option two." Caldwell explained.

"How?"

"They want to use you as bait." Sam said, clearly not happy with the plan.

"Bait?" Jennifer echoed.

Caldwell and Sam exchanged another look and filled Jennifer in on the rest of the plan.


	25. Chapter 25

Laura Cadman had been waiting outside the briefing room for over an hour concerned about what was happening. When Caldwell radioed her to report to the room and she appeared three seconds later she found amusement in his surprised look. That amusement quickly turned to worry when she saw how agitated the occupants looked.

"Lieutenant Cadman. As of this moment Dr Keller is no longer part of the Stargate programme. You are to escort her down to Earth to this location." Caldwell explained handing Cadman a file.

"Why not the safe house Sir?"

"As Dr Keller is no longer part of the programme she is not entitled to IOA protection. We have been ordered to return her to Earth. The best we can do is offer the use of an old air force safe house that the IOA don't know about."

"What?" Laura exclaimed, sure that she was missing something fundamental. "Those bastards are still out there, you can't abandon her." She ranted. When she saw Caldwell's stern expression she added a, "Sir."

"It's my choice." Jennifer said.

"Why? Have you lost your mind?"

"I couldn't do what they wanted. I knew the consequences of refusing."

"Refusing?" Laura asked ignoring her two senior officers and staring bewilderedly at Jennifer.

"Lieutenant." Caldwell snapped. "You have your orders. Straight there no detours. If you are not capable of following that simple instruction there are plenty around who are."

"Yes Sir." Cadman replied as Jennifer stood. As the door to the briefing room opened Sam called.

"Jennifer, I am sorry it has come to this. We will do everything we can to reverse the situation."

"Just make sure my father is ok." Jennifer asked, clearly shaken, before leaving the room. As soon as they were clear Laura asked.

"What the hell just happened?"

"I...they...the IOA wanted my help to capture the other Goa'ulds, but I couldn't do it. I can't...after the Wraith...I can't do it anymore." Jennifer explained.

"So you quit?"

"No. When Caldwell informed the IOA of my decision they threw me off the programme and from now on I am on my own. They will be watching to make sure I don't sell off my research, but will not interfere unless it is in their interest."

"This is nuts. Why didn't Carter tell them to jump?"

"She did. But she and Caldwell have their orders. There is nothing that they can do. As it is they are risking a lot letting me stay at the safe house."

"And you are just going to take this? Give up, just like that?" Laura questioned, raising her voice and attracting an ever growing audience.

"Don't you get it, I have had it." Jennifer shouted back. "I thought my work would help people, now everyone wants to use it as a weapon and my friends get hurt because of it. The IOA are no better than the Wraith or the Trust, or whoever it is now. Everyone wants something from me and I can't cope any more."

"What about Ronon? You quitting on him too?" Laura asked. She knew it was a low blow, but she was desperate for her to see reason.

"He is better off without me. Everyone is. Please can we go down to Earth now?" Jennifer said.

"You are not even saying good bye to him?"

"I can't. It is better this way." Jennifer replied, her voice thick with emotion.

"Fine." Laura responded, still unable to believe what was happening. The lieutenant gave the co-ordinates to the transport controller and the two women found themselves in a small house.

"So what now?" Laura demanded.

"I start to rebuild my life."

"You wouldn't have to if you weren't so hellbent on destroying your old one."

"I haven't got a choice. I can't do what they want."

"What exactly did they want?" Laura asked, her voice softening.

"To use me as bait. Let the Goa'ulds capture me and then they would capture them, but I couldn't. After the Wraith I couldn't. I am not like you, I am scared. I'm sorry that you are disappointed, but that is how it is."

"But now you are alone and they can still capture you."

"They won't capture me."

"Wishful thinking. The only way to guarantee they don't capture you would be to not be here to be captured. And the only way to do that would be to ki...you are not planning anything really stupid are you?"

"No. But if they come for me I have a fallback plan." Jennifer said leaving her friend staring at her dumbfounded.

"Laura, before you go I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"Can you give me a few minutes?"

"Sure." Laura replied as Jennifer searched the nearby drawers and pulled out some paper and a pen.

"I want to write a letter to my dad and Ronon. I want you to deliver them, but please don't give Ronon his for two days."

"Fine." Laura said as she sat down and waited for Jennifer to finish writing the letters, fuming at the current situation.

When Jennifer had finished and passed the letters to her friend, Laura asked. "So what now? You lock yourself away and hope they don't find you?"

"Something like that." Jennifer replied. "Laura, thank you for everything."

"I should go." Laura said angrily, radioing the Daedalus, leaving Jennifer alone in a strange house.

As soon as the Daedalus had returned her to the SGC Laura marched her way to Sam's office and barged in. "What the hell are you doing? You can't do this to her."

"Laura." Sam shouted. "Calm down. I don't like it anymore than you. There is nothing I can do."

"Bull-" She started only for Sam to cut her off.

"Lieutenant!"

"What?"

"You need to calm down."

"I am finding that a bit hard seeing that my friend has lost her mind and has been abandoned." Cadman shouted just as General Landry walked past the office.

"Lieutenant I think the whole complex now knows your opinion. None of us like it and we are trying to fix it. Don't even think about opening your mouth." He warned. "I believe you have a mission departing first thing tomorrow so I suggest you get some rest. And Lieutenant that was not a suggestion." Landry said.

"Yes Sir." Cadman replied half-heartedly before stalking off down the corridor planning her next move, whilst Sam put her head in her hands and once again wondered how it had come to this.

Laura knew she needed to contact Sheppard and Ronon, but had no link to the Daedalus. She entered the locker room and kicked her locker in frustration before a solution came to her, she still knew where Jennifer was. Pulling a map from her locker she plotted her route and calculated a journey time of six hours. Cursing she grabbed her side arm and hurried out of the facility.

Several hours later Laura was driving a rental down a dirt track, which she hoped would lead to Jennifer. By now she was angry, frustrated and tired. Had she not been so focused on the rant that was going through her head she might have noticed the other tyre marks on the dirt track, but she didn't.


	26. Chapter 26

Jennifer sat in the house wondering how she had been talked into this and worrying about how Ronon would react when he found out. She ran her hand over her pocket and felt the panic button, which if everything went according to plan would send a signal to the Daedalus and beam her and everyone close by out. When Sam had explained everything it seemed simple and safe. Stage the situation so it looked like she had been fired, seemingly abandon her in and wait for the Goa'uld to make contact. The consensus was if they were going to make a move it would be within twenty four hours. If they didn't then either they thought hiding was better or the mole was on Atlantis. Taking a deep breath she waited and prayed. Prayed that they came, prayed that they didn't come, prayed Sam's anti-jamming device worked, prayed Ronon did not kill anyone when he found out. The longer she waited the more flaws she could see in the plan. Just as her nerves were beginning to get the better of her she heard a car engine and the small room she sat in was given extra illumination by headlights. Her hand hovered over her pocket and she waited. A minute later the door opened.

"Dr Keller." The distorted Goa'uld voice said. As soon as she recognised the voice pattern and the glowing eyes she pressed the button.

"Who are you?" Jennifer asked. She did not have to pretend to be scared, especially when she was not beamed out.

"An interested party. I and my associates would like to offer you a job."

"Associates?" She questioned, very nervously, as four more men entered the house.

"There is no need to be afraid, you are much too valuable for us to harm."

Jennifer frantically pressed her hand to her leg again, hoping to activate her apparently broken alarm. She could picture Sheppard throwing some wise-ass retort but she stood shaking and silent.

"So shall we? Unless you would prefer to be stunned."

Before she could answer she was engulfed by the bright light of the Daedalus transporter.

However, she did not have time to feel relieved at being on the Daedalus surrounded by armed marines as she realised one of the Goa'uld was moving very quickly towards her. Not wanting to find out how good the marines aims were she dove out of the way and soon felt a strong arm on her forearm pulling her further away from danger, as tasers clicked in the background.

"Jennifer are you ok?" Sam asked. Jennifer weakly nodded then finding her voice said.

"I thought as soon as I pressed the button you were meant to beam me out, it sure didn't feel like that's what happened."

"We had a few problems up here." Sam replied meekly, causing Jennifer to snort.

"That's what Rodney normally says." She replied before heading down the corridor to the infirmary.

Sam and Caldwell stared at the doctor's back, then at each other. Sam shrugged at Caldwell and took off after Jennifer as Caldwell barked.

"Get these snakes secured."

When Jennifer reached the infirmary she was still feeling the intense buzz of adrenaline. She closed her eyes and counted to three before entering and heading straight to Ronon.

"Hi there." She said reaching his bed.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Any strange feelings since the mask came off?"

"Yeah, he's slept all afternoon, that is kinda weird." Sheppard said from the neighbouring bed. "If I didn't know better I would say he had been sedated."

"Well he needs the rest." Jennifer said, but her voice seemed to hide something.

"Hey doc." Sheppard said looking up from his DS. "Everything ok?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, why?" Jennifer answered a bit too quickly.

"Everyone has been acting strangely." He said staring at Jennifer trying to figure out what she was hiding.

"Comes with the job I guess." Jennifer threw back, quickly breaking eye contact.

Not convinced Sheppard returned his attention to his DS allowing Jennifer to fuss over Ronon.

Jennifer was snapped out of the private world she and Ronon found themselves in by Sheppard saying.

"Hey Colonel. I did not expect you take time out to visit me."

"Hi John." Sam smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Incredibly uneasy. What's happened?" He said, picking up on Sam's unease. Sam turned to Jennifer who shook her head.

"What?" Ronon growled.

Jennifer squeezed his hand and said. "What I am about to tell you was my choice and you have to promise not to get mad."

"Oh boy." Sheppard muttered as Ronon began to sit up.

"Move another muscle and I won't tell you." Jennifer said causing Ronon to lie back down.

Taking a breath Jennifer recounted recent events as Ronon grew more and more angry.

"This was your idea?" He snarled at Sam.

"It was my choice." Jennifer reiterated. "Sam just made sure I was safe."

"We wanted this as little as you, but the IOA gave us no choice." Sam said, traces of guilt written over her face.

Ronon pulled on Jennifer's hand forcing her to look at him. "Never do anything like that again without telling me."

"If it's all the same with you I'm not planning on doing anything like that again, ever." Jennifer smiled at him before leaning over and kissing him.

Sam pulled the curtain round John's bed and took a seat.

"How'd you manage to get the news out that Keller had been removed without it looking like a set up?" Sheppard questioned Sam quietly so not to disturb Ronon and Jennifer.

"That was actually the easiest part." Sam said. "We did not tell Lieutenant Cadman about the plan, instead we ordered her to escort Jennifer to the new safe house. She bought that Jennifer had been removed and created a big scene on the Daedalus, then after she had left Jennifer she caused another scene at the SGC. The rumour mill took over and they took the bait. So the good news is we know the mole is on Earth not Atlantis. We are still working on the who though."

"How'd Cadman take not being told and being used as a Pomeranian?"

"Not so well. She actually drove all the way over to the safe house, nearly screwing the whole plan, and freaked when she found an abandoned SUV and an empty house. As soon as she called in we brought her up to speed. Right now she is cooling off."

"So in other words she's pissed?" Sheppard concluded.

"Pretty much." Sam agreed.

Lowering his voice further he said. "The flaw in your story is that after Cadman's scene on the Daedalus the rumour mill would have spread the story here, but this is the first I heard."

"We stopped all visitors to the infirmary and told all the staff they were not allowed to gossip in front of you."

"And just in case you had Ronon sedated?"

"It was the safest option." Sam confessed. "I'm surprised how well he took it."

"That's only because the doc is here. Just be grateful you will be millions of miles away when his bones heal." He said before his eyes darkened and said. "I would appreciate if you never use my people like that again without telling me."

"I know and I'm sorry John, but my hands were tied on this one."


	27. Chapter 27

"You sure you don't want to give her a longer cooling off period?" Sam asked as she and Jennifer walked down the corridors of the SGC.

"Yes, but I owe her an apology." Jennifer replied weakly smiling.

"Ok. You know where I am if you need me." Sam said as they reached a junction in the corridor. Jennifer nodded and headed to where Laura was waiting. As she reached the door Jennifer took a deep breath and knocked. When she got no reply she carefully opened the door and found herself looking at a very angry Laura Cadman.

"Consider yourself lucky that you're dating Ronon. Otherwise I would be tempted to shoot you for the stunt you pulled." Laura said from her temporary quarters in the SGC, still fuming at the deception.

"I'm sorry. But I couldn't tell you. You think I wanted to lie to you and to be stuck there by myself?"

"You should have told me."

"I know, but I couldn't. If I wasn't alone they might not have come at all, or they might have taken you out. I didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of me."

"Well it's a bit late for that." Laura spat back, her words stinging Jennifer who mumbled another apology and quickly left the room. A couple of minutes later Laura calmed down and exclaimed. "Crap." Before hurrying out of the room in pursuit of Jennifer. "Damn she can move fast." She muttered when she could not see any sign of Jennifer. Picking up her pace she guessed at where Jennifer might have headed.

Two minutes later she saw Sam leaving her office.

"Colonel." Cadman sheepishly greeted. "Um, don't suppose you know where Jennifer is?"

"I thought she was with you?"

"She was, but she left." Laura said, her voice ridden with guilt.

"What did you do?"

"I might have taken my annoyance out on her."

"Laura. I know how angry you are about what happened, but it was not Jennifer's fault. After everything that has happened she needs her friends right now." Sam exclaimed.

"I didn't mean to. It just kinda happened. If it makes you feel better I feel like I just kicked a puppy."

"Hang on." Sam said to Laura as she radioed the control room. "Walter it's Carter, can you tell me if Dr Keller's keycard has been used in the last couple of minutes?" There was a pause before Sam thanked Walter and returned her focus to Laura. "She is on B26."

"What the hell is she doing there?" Laura asked as she set off only pausing to allow Sam to jog into the lift after her. As soon as they reached level 26 both women headed to the relevant wing and eventually saw Jennifer's back retreating further from them.

"Jennifer?' Sam called causing Jennifer to turn round and reveal her tormented face.

"Sam, hi. I was looking for you." Jennifer replied.

"Here?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I guess I got lost." Jennifer replied meekly breaking eye contact.

"I'll say." Laura muttered causing Sam to give her a warning stare.

"I'm sorry." Jennifer mumbled.

"It's ok. How about we head back to my office?" Sam suggested gently as she approached Jennifer.

"No. I've wasted too much of your time. I'll just go. I don't want to," She started as she turned away from Sam and Laura, and started down the corridor, the rest of what she said was muttered too quietly for them to hear. However, from the slight tremble in her shoulders it was obvious she was about to lose it.

Laura rushed forward and grabbed Jennifer's elbow, desperate to make amends, revealing Jennifer's red-rimmed watery eyes.

"I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry." Laura said now feeling incredibly guilty. Her words only seemed to push Jennifer over the edge. Not wanting her friend to have a breakdown in front of the flow of people in the corridors she ushered Jennifer into the nearest room, followed by Sam who shut the door.

"I was just angry and you were an easy target. I really am sorry."

"Don't apologise. You were right. I should've told you. I screwed up again." Jennifer said as all her emotional dams broke and she slide down the wall crying. Laura tried to comfort Jennifer as best she could, pushing her own guilt to one side. Sam looked on feeling as guilty and helpless and Laura.

An hour later Jennifer had hysterically cried herself to sleep under the watchful concern of her two friends, who were now sitting either side of her, whist her head rested on Laura's shoulder.

"Why do I never think before I speak?" Laura muttered to herself.

"It might be for the best." Sam said.

"How can turning my friend into an hysterical, hyperventilating mess be a good thing?" Cadman asked through a voice laced with guilt and sarcasm. Belatedly she added, "ma'am."

"She has been keeping everything bottled up. According to John she still hasn't said what happened with the Wraith. Something like this was bound to happen. To be honest I am surprised it did not happen sooner. She should never have been included in this latest IOA master plan. She wasn't ready." The two military personal fell silent, each consumed by their own guilt.

Finally Laura asked. "You think we should wake her?"

"I've got a better idea. Don't move." Sam said as she propelled herself up and left the room.


	28. Chapter 28

"Ronon?"Jennifer said when she opened her eyes and saw Ronon staring down at her.

"Yeah."

"How?..Where?" She asked as she scanned the rest of her surroundings. Before Ronon could answer she figured out that she was lying on a gurney in the infirmary, which had been pushed next to Ronon's allowing the big Satedan to pull her towards him. Surrounding the two beds the curtains had been drawn giving them some privacy. Surplus to requirements Ronon said.

"Infirmary, Colonel Carter had you beamed in. She said to tell you she'll explain to your dad why your not there." On hearing Ronon's words the memory of her encounter with Sam and Laura came flooding back.

"What's wrong?" Ronon asked feeling Jennifer tense.

"Nothing." Jennifer said. "I'm glad I'm here with you."

"You want to talk?"

"No." Jennifer said quickly and harshly. "Not yet...just hold me." Silently Ronon ran his hand over her head

"Lieutenant." Sheppard greeted as Cadman entered the Daedalus infirmary several hours later.

"Sir."

"Should I be worried about the fact the doc slept in the infirmary?"

"No Sir." Cadman said. The lack of information frustrating Sheppard who stared at her. "She fell to sleep in a...in an awkward position. Colonel Carter thought it was best to beam her straight here."

"Where?" Ronon growled.

"Where what?"

"Where did she fall to sleep?"

"In a supply room at the SGC." Laura answered.

"I would ask why, but with you I think it might be better not to know." Sheppard said good-naturedly, but when guilt flashed across Laura's face he asked. "What aren't you telling me."

Laura looked nervously from Sheppard to Ronon. "She was in a pretty bad way last night." She paused again glancing at Ronon. "She...I think events caught up with her and I kinda snapped at her and it resulted in, well you can guess." She paused while Sheppard pulled a face before she asked. "She didn't mention anything?"

"No." Ronon growled.

"I guess it explains why she was so keen to leave this morning."

"How long ago did she go?"

"An hour. But relax she is with the shrink."

"Ok, thanks Sir." Cadman said sprinting out of the infirmary before either man had the opportunity to question further. Sheppard turned to Ronon ready to try another attempt at humour, but stopped short when he saw Ronon's face.

"You ok buddy?"

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"I don't know, these things take time."

"She used to tell me everything."

"She's been through a lot. She''ll talk when she's ready. Until then you just have to make sure she knows you're there for her."

"How can I do that from here?" Ronon questioned, the frustration was evident in his voice.

"You get released to quarters soon and the doc will be up here as well."

"If she comes."

"If she...you know something you're not telling me."

"She hasn't said she's coming."

"She say she's not?"

"No."

"Well then. The doc will come with us." Sheppard argued, although Ronon remained unconvinced.

Laura hurried towards the psychologists office hoping to catch Jennifer as she left. As she reached the correct corridor she saw Jennifer heading away from the office.

"Jennifer wait up." Laura called jogging down the corridor. Jennifer paused and eventually turned round.

"I'm sorry that I had a ..." Jennifer said before pausing to search for a word.

"Major meltdown?"

"Good a description as any. After what happened I shouldn't have done."

"No after what happened you should have done." Laura countered.

"I meant after what I did to you, I shouldn't have unloaded on you."

"Technically you didn't, it was more like crying on my shoulder. But if it makes you feel better I will send you my dry cleaning bill."

"I still shouldn't have done it. I should be better than that."

"Has your shrink taught you nothing? You can't bottle it all up."

"When did you gain such psychological insight?"

"I was trapped in Rodney's body. Trust me when I say I am still scarred, despite months of therapy."

"Rodney isn't that bad." Jennifer said. "Although the amount he still complains about it, maybe it was that traumatic." She smiled before turning serious again. "I meant what I said, I really am sorry I didn't tell you and I'm sorry I went crazy for no reason."

"No reason? Err, let me think. How about the fact that you were kidnapped, tortured, saw boyfriend killed, kidnapped, tortured and fed on and something so traumatic you can't speak about it, then there was the attempted kidnap and the whole being used as bait thing. All resulting in a huge guilt complex, which was added to by your pissed off big mouthed friend."

"But ultimately I should have been prepared." Jennifer said. "I live in a galaxy full of life sucking aliens, I should have been prepared to be eaten."

"I don't think that is something you can pick up from a text book. Crap happens and you can't prepare for it. Where you went wrong was shutting everyone out. Which I'm fairly sure all the texts tell you not to." Laura replied before adding. "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"You had every right."

"True." Laura said with a cheeky grin. "I still shouldn't have done it though, I'm sorry." She added with a more sober expression.

"You shouldn't have to tip toe around me."

"I know, but it is one of the hazards of being your friend. So you ready?"

"Ready?"

"Yeah, to go to Earth, see your dad? He's been moved back into his house."

"Already?"

"Yep, so lets go." Laura said grabbing Jennifer's hand.

Five minutes later they stood outside the new front door waiting for it to open.

"Why are you answering the front door?" Jennifer demanded when her father pulled the door open.

"You rang the bell." He pointed out.

"You need to be careful. I could have been anyone." Jennifer snapped.

"You're absolutely right, you could have been Mrs Anderson complaining abut the ruckus again."

"I'm serious."

"Sweetheart, the two menacing suits who have set up camp out front would stop any threats."

"Besides even if someone got by them I doubt they would ring the bell." Laura added, resulting in both Jennifer and her father glaring at the young lieutenant.

"So are two coming in?"

"No, I am heading off." Laura said before looking at Jennifer. "As soon as you want to see Ronon, give me a call."

Jennifer nodded and moved into the house.

"I'll have to remember next time I want to decorate to invite you home." Jennifer's father said as he admired the repaired hallway, which revealed none of the scars obtained a few days earlier. Despite his jovial tone guilt flashed across Jennifer's face. "Sorry, bad joke." Her father apologised. "But you have to admit they did a damn good job."

"How can you be so relaxed about this?" Jennifer snapped before quickly apologising.

"If you would prefer to tell me where you were last night we can talk about that instead or you can tell me why you are in such a bad mood." He suggested. Jennifer muttered something unintelligible as she moved to the lounge, trying to ignore looking at the kitchen.


	29. Chapter 29

"Colonel Sheppard. I thought you were holed up in an infirmary."

"I was, I escaped." John smiled. "I hate to disturb you, but can I get a few minutes with the do-, with Jennifer?"

"That depends. Are you here to persuade her to go back with you or tell her she can't?"

"The former." Sheppard said. He was about to defend himself when Jennifer's father cut in.

"In that case come in. I was just about to take the dog out. She is in the lounge, take as long as you need."

"Thanks." Sheppard said, slightly taken aback by her father's stance. Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth he hurried into the lounge.

"Colonel." Jennifer said, sounding and looking surprised. "Has something happened? Why aren't you in the infirmary? Is Ronon ok?"

"Ronon is fine, apart from being bored." Sheppard assured her as he moved further into the lounge. "And I am not in the infirmary as I don't need to be."

"For once could you listen to medical advice and not think you know better." Jennifer said frustrated. When she saw Sheppard smile her annoyance grew. "Do you think it's funny? Do you have any idea how much extra damage you have caused yourself from disregarding medical advice?"

"Not exactly. It's just that I officially got released yesterday."

"But you were still there this morning." Jennifer said suspiciously.

"True."

"You never stay a second more than you have to. So why were you there?"

"It was the easiest way to keep an eye on Ronon." Sheppard replied. "I knew if I was there he would be less likely to make a break for it."

"So why have you left now?"

"Because now the easiest way of getting him to stay put is to come here."

"Why?"

"He's worried about you."

"He sent you to check up on me?"

"No. He doesn't know I'm here." Sheppard answered leaving Jennifer even more confused.

"If he doesn't know you are here, how is you being here going to stop him making a break for it?"

"He seems to think that you might not come back." Sheppard said.

"How did he...?"

"See that wasn't exactly the denial I was hoping for." He said. "Have you decided not to go back?"

"No I-."

"Ok." Sheppard said cutting her off and taking a seat near Jennifer. "You know that whatever you decide I'll support you one hundred percent. But, until you have decided you're fair game and I think you would be making a big mistake if you chose not to come back. I mean I get that you might be apprehensive but I will do everything to ensure your safety, by restricting your time off-world, giving you an armed guard or-"

"John!" Jennifer exclaimed, stopping him dead. "I am not worried about that, that wasn't the reason I was thinking of not coming back."

"Oh. So what was? Ronon? You are worried about Ronon?" Sheppard questioned, when Jennifer nodded he continued. "The big, hairy Satedan who bullies my marines? That Ronon?" Again Jennifer nodded. "You know Ronon will get into a whole load of trouble wherever you are, so surely it would be better to be close by so you can stitch him up? Also the next time he is in close proximity to the Wraith, after what they did to you, it is the Wraith who will be in trouble."

"I know that."

"Good." Sheppard said, beginning to feel unsure of his next approach.

"You know you can stop now?"

"I can?"

"I appreciate you trying to persuade me to go back with you, but I have already decided I am going back."

"You have? When?"

"A couple of days ago."

"You let me go though all of that for nothing?"

"You cut me off before I had a chance." Jennifer shrugged.

"But you are definitely coming?"

"Yeah."

"That's great." Sheppard smiled. "But don't think that gets you out of our shrink agreement."

"I know, daily trips." Jennifer replied.

"Good. And doc I meant what I said earlier, Ronon is worried about you. And when Ronon is worried my ribs get worried. Just because he can't currently spar with me doesn't make them feel any better. I get that you are a private person and you might not like opening up, but don't cut Ronon out. Also if you ever want to talk to someone who responds in words of more than one syllable I am always here."

Jennifer silently nodded and John stood to leave. "Well I will come down and pick you up at nine tomorrow morning. Actually I have seen the way you pack, I had better bring down a whole squad."

"Funny."

"That's what McKay says and if our two resident genius' say it, it must be true." He smiled.

"John?" Jennifer said more seriously.

"Yeah?"

"Have...Do you...Did we get all the Goa'ulds?" Jennifer asked causing John to sigh and sit down again, gripping his side as he did so.

"To be honest I have no idea. They seem to keep appearing. There may always be some hiding somewhere on Earth. The ones we captured are still not talking, but the IOA still seem to think there is a risk, especially with the mole still out there."

"Still no leads on who it is?"

"None. But we will keep looking until we find them. And until we are sure that all threats have been neutralised we will keep an eye on your dad." He stiffly stood again and said. "Have a good evening." Before leaving Jennifer to her own thoughts.


	30. Chapter 30

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sheppard asked. When the question was met by silence he continued. "I mean I know it is slow having to use a rental to get to and from the beam out point but it would only add an extra ten minutes."

"It's got nothing to do with that." Ronon growled from the passenger seat.

"You sure? Because she is going to kill me for helping you escape the infirmary and come out here and you not being able to wait is a pretty poor reason for my early demise."

"I'm sure."

"You're not going to tell me are you?" Sheppard asked as he pulled the car into the driveway.

"No."

"Great, well feel free to mention it at my funeral." Sheppard muttered as he got out of the car.

"Colonel, Ronon, come in. You're early, Jennifer is still packing, but she shouldn't be long." Jennifer's father greeted as he led the two men into the lounge. "Jennifer didn't mention you were part of the collection committee." He commented to Ronon.

"She doesn't know." Ronon replied. Jennifer's father gave him a long hard look then turned to Sheppard.

"Colonel, Jennifer has lots of bags perhaps you could go and help her." Sheppard immediately recognised that Jennifer's father's words were more of an order than a suggestion. He threw a sympathetic glance at Ronon before turning to leave. "There is no need to rush back down." The elder Keller added. As soon as John had left all of Jennifer's father's focus turned to Ronon.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Your injuries healing well?"

"Yeah." Ronon answered, frustrating Jennifer's father with his monosyllabic replies.

"I wanted to thank you for helping Jennifer both at the house and before." He said. "I'm glad she has someone looking out for her. What you did was, well stupid, but brave and you saved her. So thank you."

"She still got hurt." Ronon said.

"It would have been worse had you not gone in. And you two really need to work on your guilt complexes." The elder Keller said. He then paused and waited for Ronon to speak, when he didn't he continued. "You know how seriously she takes being a doctor?" He paused whilst Ronon nodded. "And I know you are not meant to be out of the infirmary yet so why have you risked upsetting her coming down?"

"She talks about you, a lot." Ronon said after a period of silence. "She...I know she wanted me to meet you."

"You already have. I mean I know you got a blow to the head but we have met."

"I don't think that's what she meant." Ronon said, beginning to think this was a stupid idea.

"I know." Jennifer's father smiled. "Take a seat Ronon." He added. Feeling incredibly uncomfortable Ronon sat down and waited silently.

"I may not have much experience at this but I am fairly sure there is meant to be a two way dialogue." Jennifer's father said, but still Ronon sat silently and awkwardly. "Although, I do remember the first time I met Jennifer's mother's parents I sat feeling uneasy the whole evening." He added, once again not getting a response. "You don't talk much." He finally commented. "Seeing I think the point of this is for me to get to know you tell me a bit about yourself."

"Like what?"

"Do you have any brothers or sisters? What do parents do?"

"My family are dead." Ronon commented causing guilt to flash across Jennifer's father face. Ronon immediately noticed and added. "But it was a long time ago. The people I work with are like a family."

"That's good." Jennifer's father commented still feeling guilty over bringing up Ronon's family. The two fell into an uneasy silence until Ronon blurted.

"I don't like golf." Causing Jennifer's father to raise an eyebrow.

Upstairs Sheppard knocked on Jennifer's bedroom door. On hearing a muffled "Come in." He carefully opened the door.

"Geez doc the trip is just two weeks." He exclaimed looking at all the bags. "And the rest of your stuff is still in the city."

"Colonel?" Jennifer said spinning round.

"Yeah, your father sent me up."

"Did the schedule change?" Jennifer asked quickly looking at her watch.

"No. Just happened to be here early, but there is no rush. Your father said you had lots of bags and would need help."

"He did?"

"Yeah."

"But you shouldn't be lifting anything." Jennifer chastised, before asking. "What aren't you telling me?"

"What makes you think I'm not telling you something?"

"The way your lips have thinned."

"What are you a human lie detector?" Sheppard asked only for Jennifer to stare at him. "Ok, promise not to get mad?" Jennifer just continued to glare. "Ronon wanted to come here."

"Why? What happened?"

"Dunno, he wouldn't tell me and nothing happened, he is fine, I think."

"You think?"

"Well he was when I left him alone with your dad."

"He's downstairs?" Jennifer questioned. "You let him leave the infirmary?"

"Yeah, and not so much let as assisted in a minor way." He answered as Jennifer made for the door. "I don't think you should go down yet."

"Why?"

"I think your dad wants to interrogate him."

"He does? Why?"

"My guess would be you are his only daughter and Ronon is, well Ronon."

Jennifer paused and then asked. "How could you have helped him. You told me you had prolonged your stay to stop him leaving, then you bring him down."

"He said he really wanted to come down and that it was important." Sheppard shrugged before quickly changing subjects. "So how much more packing do you need to do and should I order a truck to meet us?"

"I'm done and I am only taking two bags, the rest is old stuff I was sorting through."

"Don't suppose one of those bags contain any lollipops?" Sheppard asked hopefully as they both heard Jennifer's father laughing. "Was that laughter?" Sheppard questioned.

"Sounded like it." Jennifer replied as she picked up her two bags and headed out the door, with Sheppard calling.

"When did Ronon become a comedian?"

Jennifer hurried down the stairs and went straight to the lounge where she found both her father and Ronon grinning like Cheshire cats. "Everything ok?" She asked cautiously.

"Yes Ronon was just sharing some stories with me." Her father replied.

"Stories?" Sheppard questioned from behind Jennifer.

"You all packed?" Her father asked ignoring Sheppard's question.

"Yeah." Jennifer said looking from her father to Ronon, trying to figure out exactly what they had been talking about.

Sensing that Jennifer and her father might want some privacy Sheppard approached her father and said. "If anything strange or out of the ordinary happens here is a list of names and numbers you should contact." Sheppard said handing Jennifer's father a piece of paper. "Well I will wait in the car." He added before leaving the house.

Jennifer's father crossed the room and engulfed her in a long hug, whispering "Take care." In her ear before finally releasing her. Looking to Ronon he said.

"Look after her."

Ronon nodded. "I will." As he came and stood next to Jennifer.

Her father gave Jennifer one final kiss before she and Ronon silently left the house.

Ten minutes later they were at the pick up for the Daedalus. When Sheppard wondered over to one of the guards to show the relevant paperwork Ronon squeezed Jennifer's hand and asked. "You ok."

"Yeah. I just hate saying good bye to dad."

"You'll see him again soon." He said causing Jennifer to smile weakly in gratitude.

"You shouldn't have come down. You could have made your injuries worse. But thank you." Jennifer said. Ronon drew her in for a hug moments before they were beamed onto the Daedalus.


	31. Chapter 31

"Hey doc. Mind if I join you?" Sheppard said as he approached the only occupied table in the Daedalus Mess hall. When he got no response he moved round so he was facing her and said. "Doc."

"Colonel?" Jennifer said having jumped.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He apologised as he sat down facing the young CMO.

"My fault. I guess I was miles away. How is your side?"

"Great. Barely hurts." Sheppard smiled.

"Please, I get all the testosterone fuelled bravado I need from Ronon. My arm still hurts so I know your side is not great."

"It is a little sore." Sheppard conceded. "But much better than last week. So what are you doing up so late and why are you sitting in a deserted mess hall?"

"Couldn't sleep." Jennifer shrugged. "I didn't want to disturb Ronon so I came here."

"Something on your mind or was Ronon snoring louder than normal?" Sheppard probed.

"I can't shut my mind off. I just keep thinking."

Sheppard waited a few moments for Jennifer to expand her comment, when she didn't he said.

"Thinking is highly over rated. Just look at all the trouble McKay gets into from thinking." Jennifer half heartedly smiled in response, but Sheppard could see it was just a token gesture. After a moment Jennifer opened her mouth as if to speak, but then clammed up again. Finally she asked.

"So how come you're up? Do you need some more pain meds?"

"No. I just miss Atlantis. I find it hard to sleep when I am not there." He paused briefly then said. "Elizabeth had the same problem, she thought it was because of the lack of ocean, but I feel like it is … I don't know, I just miss it."

"Well it is only a few more days. Then it is back to doing paperwork and chasing after Rodney."

"I tell you doc if he wasn't so damn good at saving us I would be tempted to lock him away so he could not cause so much trouble." Sheppard smiled before the two fell silent again and Jennifer lost herself in watching the steam rise from her hot chocolate. Every so often Jennifer's mouth would open slightly as if to speak, but then it quickly closed. Just when Sheppard was beginning to give up hope of Jennifer saying what was on her mind she started to speak.

"When they … When I thought … When the Wraith took me I wasn't scared. I thought … After seeing Ro … I thought that nothing could happen that was worse than Ronon dying. I felt so empty. I didn't care if I died. Part of me thought I deserved anything and everything they threw at me as what had happened was my fault. I deserved to be punished. But when … I mean, I had read the reports and I knew what it did and from that I could guess how it would feel, but I was so unprepared. I didn't think anything could hurt like that. When the feeding started I wasn't scared as I had nothing to loose, but the pain it came and it grew stronger as I got weaker. Just when I thought that was it, they reversed the process. I knew I was going to live and that seemed so unfair after what happened to Ronon. I hated myself. Then it withdrew its hand and then … then it thrust it back and it started again. This time I was scared and I could feel the fear growing and I hated myself even more. Ronon was dead because of me and I was scared, weak and pathetic.

"Every time they fed I could feel that I was getting closer to death. Every time I prayed they went too far and it would end. But they never did. At the end of that first session I was dragged to a cell. They did not speak to me the entire time. No questions, no threats just feeding.

"During the second session they fed and reversed like before then they stopped mid-feed and asked, no demanded my loyalty. After everything they had done to Ronon they demanded my loyalty. I think I lost it. I just laughed and it started again.

"I don't remember much after that. I think my mind shut down. I have nightmares and flash backs but I don't know if it really happened or it is my imagination run wild. All I know is I told them nothing. At the start it was because I did not want to betray Ronon, his last request of me was to tell them nothing but … but towards the end I think it was because I thought that by not saying anything they would kill me. What does that say about me? I am meant to protect and preserve life but I was wishing the end to mine."

Sheppard sat in stunned silence listening to Jennifer finally open up about what had happened. When she stopped speaking he knew that he should, no had to say something, but he had no idea what. He hated being in these situations and felt completely lost. But here he was again.

"Look doc, when something traumatic happens your brain releases some hormones and stuff, which change your behaviour. When the Wraith feed they release the enzyme and that causes more chemicals in your brain. Now you had both these happen at the same time and there is no way of telling what that cocktail did and how it temporarily changed your behaviour. At the end of the day you didn't turn, you didn't tell them anything and most important of all you survived. Maybe the chemical cocktail helped or maybe it was because you are stronger than you give yourself credit for. Either way you survived and you want to go on." He said carefully scrutinising Jennifer's face as he spoke. When she showed no response he continued.

"When my father died you and Carter insisted that I took a a fortnight off work, why?"

"Your father had died."

"I hadn't spoken to him in years. So why?"

"It is SOP."

"Why?"

"You were still connected to your father and you needed time to grieve. During that process responses to situations are likely to be more emotionally and less logically driven." Jennifer replied.

"Ah ha. See you didn't get that with Ronon, instead you got thrown into another stressful situation." Sheppard said triumphantly. However, when he saw Jennifer's very dubious expression he sighed. "Ok so my efforts at pop psychology are pretty crappy, but you need to remember that you survived. No matter what happened in the middle you finished the race ad now you need to focus on now and not the past." Just as he realised he was making less than no sense Ronon's voice roared in his ear. Sheppard pointed to his ear-piece and said.

"It's Ronon." Before tapping the piece and calmly saying.

"Hey buddy … Will you relax it is a sealed ship. No getting off until we are home. As it is she is with me … No in the mess hall … Hang on." He said detaching his radio. Turning to Jennifer he said.

"He wants to speak to you." Jennifer took the radio and said.

"Ronon? … No I am fine … I just needed a drink … No stay there you shouldn't be moving … I am coming back anyway." Flipping the radio back to Sheppard she stood.

"I should probably go."

"I will walk you back."

"Thank you for listening."

"No problem. Anytime you need an ear come and find me."

"Thanks." Jennifer smiled in gratitude before adding. "But just for the record your human physiology is even worse than your pop psychology."


	32. Chapter 32

Jennifer knew immediately something wasn't right even before the alarms sounded. Before Ronon had a chance to do anything the door to their quarters hissed open and they found themselves staring at four armed wraith. Ronon dove for his gun, sending the panicking Jennifer flying in the process. But it was all in vain as he was hit by a Wraith stunner and fell on top of Jennifer. Pinned under Ronon's motionless body there was nothing she could do except watch as the Wraith approached wondering how they had got on board so easily and how they knew where to look. She did not have time to dwell on it though as she soon felt Ronon's weight being lifted from her, shortly followed by a Wraith hauling her to her feet. As much as she wanted to hide her fear nothing could stop the trembling or her tears.

"You will tell us of your work." The Wraith commanded.

"No." Jennifer managed to stutter out. However her shaking body and voice made the statement seem much less defiant.

"You will or he will die." He said pointing to Ronon. On cue one of the other Wraith pulled Ronon up, not caring about his broken leg so he was sitting in front of Jennifer. The first Wraith nodded to another who came up behind Jennifer and wrapped his arms round her body, holding her still. The first Wraith then gripped Jennifer's face and said.

"Only you can save him now. Tell us what we want and he will live." By now Jennifer was to scared to answer and she just looked on in horror, unable to move and barely able to breathe.

When Ronon began to come round the Wraith smiled a sickly smile and said to Jennifer. "This is your choice and your fault." He then proceeded to rip Ronon's top open revealing his muscular, but bruised chest. As he moved his feeding hand to Ronon's chest Jennifer struggled against her captor, managing to unleash an elbow to his torso just as the feeding process began. She could hear Ronon cry out, but his voice sounded as if it came from next to her ear not from across the room. She continued to struggle as the life was sucked from Ronon's pained and frail body. She screamed, she cried, she fought, but it was all futile. The Wraith were too strong. Now the Wraith holding her seemed to be shaking her and calling her. But all she could do was look at the sight before her. As the shaking got more vigourous she heard her name being shouted at her. It sounded like Ronon calling but she knew it couldn't be. Still the shaking continued, but her attention was still focused on the dying Ronon before her. Then suddenly bright light flashed round her and she found herself no longer looking at a tortured, ageing Ronon, but the young version she had fallen to sleep with the night before.

"Ronon?" She shakily asked as the tears flowed freely down her face.

"It's ok." He assured her. "It was just a dream."

"A dream?" She asked.

"Yeah. It's over now." He assured her.

"Seemed so real." She said as she tried to calm herself and focus on Ronon through her watery eyes, secretly praying that this was real. It was then she noticed his pained expression and his laboured breathing. Sitting up suddenly she asked.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"You got a bit physical and elbowed me in the ribs."

"I'm so sorry." She said as she lifted his shirt up to reveal the damage she caused. Amongst the dying bruises was a new red mark over his ribs. "God I'm sorry. I'll get you something for it."

Ronon quickly grabbed her arm and said. "I'm fine. I've had worse." He then pulled her towards him. "What happened?"

"Just a stupid dream."

"What happened in the dream?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter. It's only a dream." She said, although her body still trembled against his.

"Have I done something wrong?" Ronon asked Jennifer nestled in his arms.

"No. Why would you think that?"

"You don't talk to me anymore. You used to tell me everything, but you still haven't said what happened to you. You talk to the shrink and Sheppard, but not me. You say your dreams are nothing, but wake up screaming every night. Why won't you talk to me?"

"I...I...It is...you are still recovering. You don't need the burden of my problems."

"I need to feel close to you. You pushing me away hurts more than any of my injuries." Ronon said angrily causing Jennifer's tears to flow once more.

"I'm sorry." Jennifer sobbed. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Talk to me." Ronon said in a gentler tone.

"I failed you. I wanted to be strong, but I wasn't, I'm not." Jennifer cried whilst Ronon held her trembling body feeling helpless. After several minutes Jennifer calmed down and began to tell Ronon what had happened to her and what nightmares had plagued her nights. Every so often Jennifer would start to cry once again and Ronon comforted her as best he could, all the while feeling the anger rise within. By the time Jennifer finally started to describe her most recent dream she made little sense to Ronon, every word muffled in choked tears. Part of him felt guilty for pushing her but he knew in the long run it was for the best.

When Jennifer finally stilled Ronon could barely contain his anger and spent the next few hours visualising in graphic detail what he would do to the next Wraith he saw.


	33. Chapter 33

"You ready?" Sheppard asked.

"Yeah." Jennifer replied.

"No need to look so nervous, we are beaming home not to some wild outpost."

"I know." Jennifer smiled. "It's just...it's been a long time." She finally managed to say.

Sheppard smiled sympathetically before saying. "And there I was thinking you were dreading your Woolsey debrief."

"That too."

"Relax, he wants you back. You are the only one who can keep Ronon in line." He grinned as they walked towards the transport point. "You sure you don't want me in there with you?"

"Thanks, but as much as you deserve to sit through the pain of a Woolsey briefing for not telling me that Ronon had woken up. I wouldn't do that to you."

"I'd kinda hoped you had forgotten about that." He said sheepishly.

"Nope." She returned as they reached the transporter.

"Ok, well try to forget during your meeting. As soon as you have beamed down I will ensure that Ronon gets beamed to his quarters and stays there. We'll meet you there as soon as you're done. Good luck."

Moments later Jennifer found herself in the control room of Atlantis being approached by an abnormally happy Woolsey.

"Dr Keller, welcome back." Woolsey said warmly.

"Thanks." She smiled nervously, acutely aware of all the eyes on her.

"Perhaps we should go to my office." He suggested, noticing her discomfort. Relieved she followed Woolsey to his office and allowed herself to relax slightly as he shut the door.

"So, I gather it was an eventful time for you back on Earth." Woolsey opened as he took his seat.

"That's one way of putting it."

"Quite." Woolsey replied as he fiddled with a pen. He then fell silent, adding to Jennifer's nerves.

"I have to confess, I did not think we would be seeing you again." Woolsey finally said. Jennifer was not sure how to respond so remained silent. "But I am very glad to see you back."

"Thank you."

"I do have one or two concerns." Woolsey continued, causing Jennifer's heart to sink. "The IOA are very keen for you to resume your duties here. However, I believe that stems from wanting to keep you away from the Trust and Veritas. In my opinion they have endorsed your return to duty without any concern for your personal well being. I admit there was a time that I probably would have sided with them, but now... What I am trying to say is that I don't want you to feel pressured into returning to duty. If you want more time off it is yours and if you want to suspend your off-world duties that can also be arranged."

"Okay." Jennifer said both relieved and surprised.

"Okay you would like the time?" Woolsey asked. "Or okay you don't feel pressurised."

"I haven't felt pressurised."

"Really?"

"I think Colonel's Sheppard and Carter ran interference."

"Of course." Woolsey smiled wryly. "So would you like the time?"

"No I think I would like to return to duty as soon as possible."

"Very well." Woolsey said writing something down.

"You said you had two concerns." Jennifer prompted.

"Ah yes. The mole."

"It sounds like you have had quite an adventure." Teyla said after Sheppard had summarised events in Ronon's quarters, where SGA1 were meeting. "How did you managed to get the prisoner to talk?" She questioned.

"That was easy. He wanted relocation to safe place where he could live free from fear of Goa'uld reprisal and a promise we would not prosecute him."

"You gave him what he wanted after everything he did to Jennifer?" McKay questioned appalled.

"Yep." Sheppard replied. "Well not quite yet, but in three or four days."

"If he has got what he wanted, why do you look so pleased with yourself?" Teyla asked.

"There is an old adage that states you should be careful what you wish for." Sheppard replied. Teyla quirked an eyebrow and waited for Sheppard to explain. "We picked out twenty-five planets in Pegasus, which were free from the Goa'uld, obviously, and free from the Wraith then allowed him to pick. He chose planet M7G-312." He finished, smiling triumphantly.

"The one with all those beautiful women? How is that punishment?" McKay questioned, looking at Sheppard with disgust.

"No. Not that one. The one with all the beautiful women is M7G-314." Sheppard corrected him.

"312 is the one with those huge yeti like creatures, unstable volcanoes and no gate."

"But if you send him there he will die. Not even Ronon could hold off the yeti things for long." McKay stuttered. "Why would he pick that planet?"

"We may have given him an edited mission report that focused on the tropical island and implied we were considering setting up an outpost."

"And he fell for it?"

"He figured we were desperate and he wanted out of the Milky Way." Sheppard shrugged.

"You are really going to send him to his death?"

"Although what he did to Jennifer was unforgivable that does seem a little harsh." Teyla commented.

"Only if he goes. Before we drop him off we will give him a full brief on the planet he picked. He can either go down or go back to Earth for proper punishment. To be honest I hope he goes down, back on Earth he will still be a risk." Sheppard said causing McKay to look on in disbelief.

"And what of the mole?" Teyla questioned, wishing to move the conversation on before Sheppard and McKay found themselves at loggerheads.

"Still no leads and it worries me." Sheppard confessed. "Whoever it is hasn't panicked, which means they have thought this through carefully and might even have a backup plan."

"So Jennifer may still be in danger from the snakes?" McKay asked.

"Yeah." Ronon said from his bed finally breaking his silence.

"I am going to keep guards posted round her. She will be ok." Sheppard tried to reassure his friend. "And McKay is going to work overtime trying to locate him or her."

"I am?" McKay asked. On seeing everyone glare at him in a more downbeat voice he added. "Oh I am." The others continued looking at him. "In fact I am going to work on it right now." He mumbled as he went to the door and opened it revealing Jennifer having her life squeezed out of her by Lorne.

"You know Ronon won't be broken forever." Sheppard said to Lorne who quickly released Jennifer, whispering to her as he did so.

"It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." She replied smiling warmly.


	34. Chapter 34

When the rest of SGA1 had finally dispersed from Ronon's quarters Jennifer lay back on the bed next to Ronon.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yep." She replied stroking his hand softly.

"Things went ok with Woolsey?"

"Yeah, he was actually really nice." She said causing Ronon to snort. "Don't be mean he means well." She chastised, Ronon merely raised an eyebrow. "So where was Rodney hurrying off to when I came in?"

"To find the mole."

"How?"

"Don't know. May be he will go round annoying everyone till they confess."

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked, surprised at Ronon's attitude. "It thought you'd be happy to be back here."

"I am."

"Then why are you being so..."

"So what?"

"Bitchy." Jennifer finally said.

"Bitchy?" Ronon questioned, far from impressed.

"Yep." Jennifer replied staring him straight in the eye. After several minutes of the two of them holding eye contact Jennifer asked. "Is your leg hurting? Or your ribs?"

"No."

"Then what?" She demanded. Ronon stayed silent for a while before confessing.

"I'm bored."

"Bored? You have only been back in the city an hour." She said in disbelief. "Besides there's way more to do here than on the Daedalus."

"That's the problem."

"How?" Jennifer asked confused.

"On the Daedalus I expect to be bored. Here I don't, but I can't do anything." He said despondently.

"It won't be for long. But you should know, you acting like that won't work. No matter how grouchy you get I am not allowing you to do any physical activity until I think it is ok."

"None at all?"

"Nope."

"So you won't let me do this?" He asked as he lowered his head and wrapped his lips round Jennifer's, gently exploring her mouth with his tongue, before pulling away.

"I might allow that in moderation." She conceded. Accepting the invitation he lowered his head again probing Jennifer's mouth with his. It wasn't long before his hands began to explore Jennifer's body. However, they hardly had time to get breathless before the door chime rang. Releasing Jennifer's mouth Ronon growled.

"Ignore it." Before focussing he attention back to Jennifer. Having no wish to argue with the Satedan she allowed herself to get lost once again in his caresses, all the while the door chimed in the background. Breaking for air Jennifer murmured.

"They're really persistent. It could be important."

"It's not." Ronon said snaking one hand onto her hip, slowly moving it round, as he tongue attacked her ear.

"Umm, you're probably right." Jennifer agreed no longer caring as her fingers moved under Ronon's shirt, skilfully reaching his chest whilst avoiding his ribs. Still the door kept chiming.

It was Ronon who broke first. Pulling away from Jennifer, no longer able to ignore the incessant beeping. Growling he reached over for his gun. Recovering from the sudden loss of contact Jennifer looked at Ronon and quirked an eyebrow.

"Either the city is under attack, in which case I'll need to shoot people or it is not and the person on the other side of the door gets shot." He explained.

"No shooting." Jennifer smiled as she stumbled to the door. Running her hand over the sensor the door sprung open. Before she could greet the visitor she was grabbed by the hand and pulled from the room.

"About time." McKay said, dragging Jennifer along the corridor.

"Rodney?" Jennifer said. "Where are we going?"

"I've found something. Not that I get any thanks. But this is a lead. Not a huge lead, but a lead." He said as they entered the transporter. As the doors shut he released his grip on Jennifer.

"Lead? What're you talking about?" She asked as the doors opened again. McKay quickly moved out of the transporter and grabbed Jennifer's hand again pulling her down the corridor.

"You'll see. I don't want to bias you." He said as they entered the infirmary.

On seeing the return of their boss, the staff turned and faced Jennifer, none of them managed to vocalise greetings however, as Jennifer was dragged through the infirmary towards her office. As they entered Carson said.

"Jennifer. Good to see ya lass."

"Not now." McKay said. "Things to do." He added as he typed at a computer, leaving Jennifer and Carson sharing bemused glances.

"Thanks Carson." Jennifer said, trying to ignore McKay.

"No talking I need you to concentrate." McKay said distractedly as he stood up a pushed Jennifer into the seat he had just vacated. "Do you recognise this?" He asked Jennifer.

Momentarily glaring at McKay Jennifer finally looked at the screen. "I think I...These are my personal files. Rodney did you break into my account?"

"Not the point, but for future reference choose less obvious passwords. Did you write that document?"

Jennifer stared at him in stunned silence. Getting frustrated he said. "I know you aren't a real doctor, but this isn't that hard a question."

Finally Jennifer said. "Yes."

"Any copies of it?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"You never transferred it to a networked machine?"

"No."

"You positive?"

"Yes." Jennifer said in a snappy tone.

"Don't touch." He instructed as he hurried out of the infirmary, leaving the two senior doctors looking at other in a state of bewilderment.


	35. Chapter 35

"You haven't touched it have you?" McKay demanded as he re-entered Jennifer's office carrying a laptop and several bits of electronics.

"No Rodney." Jennifer said with more patience than she felt.

"Good. Well you can go." He said, pushing Jennifer's chair to one side.

"Go?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah go. Shoo. Off with you. Important work to be done." He said off handily.

"Rodney, you dragged me across the city." Jennifer pointed out, beginning to loose her temper.

"And you confirmed what I needed to do. Now I have difficult work to do and you being here is a hindrance"

"Hindrance?" Jennifer questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah. Go see the caveman or something." He said as he connected his laptop to Jennifer's computer. Jennifer and Carson looked at each other, then at McKay. "I don't hear you going." McKay commented.

"Fine." Jennifer said. "But I'm so not stopping Ronon from shooting you." She muttered leaving her office. By the time McKay had processed the comment and his head flew up, Jennifer and Carson were already out of the infirmary. Trying to ignore the panic rising from the pit of his stomach, over Ronon shooting him, McKay returned to his work.

"I know it has been three weeks, but surely you have not forgotten so much." Teyla said offering her hand to Sheppard who lay winded on the gym floor.

"Apparently three weeks is more than enough time to grow rusty." Sheppard replied as he accepted Teyla's help and clambered to his feet.

"Did you not practice on the Daedalus?" Teyla questioned as she launched another attack.

"Ronon wasn't allowed to play." Sheppard said as he blocked Teyla's moves. "And until my stitches were out the doctors got a bit upset with me being near the gym."

"So if you did not practice what did you do for the journey home?"

"Got very bored, very quickly." He replied parrying some blows. "How were things here?"

"Quiet." Teyla answered as she swept Sheppard's legs from under him. Standing over the fallen Colonel she commented. "It is not just rust. Your mind is elsewhere." Sheppard grimaced as he climbed to his feet, but did not answer. "Perhaps you would prefer to talk rather than end up in the infirmary?" Teyla suggested.

"I am just wondering if I did the right thing." Sheppard said sitting own on a bench.

"The right thing?"

"Bringing the doc back."

"Did she not wish to return?"

"No she wanted to come back."

"So what is the problem?"

"She told me what happened to her with the Wraith." Sheppard said.

"Is that not a good thing?"

"Good that's she talking, but I didn't think it woul...What happened was worse than I thought."

"And you do not feel she is ready to return?"

"I'm not sure. What happens next time?"

"You can not concern yourself with possible scenarios." Teyla said. "For now Jennifer is recovering and has Ronon, as well as us, to help her through it."

"I know, but if she-"

"Do not dwell on the ifs." Teyla said sternly. "Jennifer is stronger than she appears. In time she will be fine. Until then it is our responsibility to look after her."

"Yeah, but with her ability to attract trouble it won't be easy. Especially with the mole still out there."

"But it is easier than if she weren't dating Ronon." Teyla smiled.

Before Sheppard could respond he radio bleeped. "Sheppard." He answered.

"It's me." McKay said. "I have something. Meet me in the briefing room."


	36. Chapter 36

"Ronon." Woolsey greeted as the big Satedan made his way slowly into the briefing room. "Should you be up and about?" Ronon's response was a shrug as he sat in a chair opposite Caldwell, who nodded a greeting. Jennifer silently took the seat next to Ronon. Moments later Sheppard and Teyla entered the briefing room, both appeared surprised buy Ronon's presence, but neither commented. Finally McKay entered carrying a laptop. On seeing Ronon he paled slightly and asked.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed, not here?" Ronon silently stared at McKay who asked. "Do you have your gun?"

Ronon smiled and pulled it from the holster, placing it on the table.

"Am I missing something?" Sheppard asked.

"No." Ronon replied, never removing his gaze from McKay.

Knowing better than to interfere in the team dynamics Woolsey suggested, "Perhaps you should start then Dr McKay."

"Right." McKay answered. Keeping half an eye on Ronon's gun he brought up a document on the big screen behind him. "This is one of the documents that the team managed to retrieve from the Trust's or whoever's research lab that you blew up." He said glancing at Sheppard.

"We already know they had obtained Dr Keller's work." Caldwell said sounding unimpressed.

"But we didn't know how. This document was never sent to Earth. There was only one copy saved on a stand alone machine here." He said smugly, until he saw the blank looks round the table. "The bad guys got a copy of a report that only existed in one location on a non-networked machine."

"So you are saying the mole had to physically be here to hack into the machine." Sheppard concluded.

"Yes and no." McKay answered. "They had to be here, but despite the pathetic password the machine wasn't hacked. Instead they used one of these." He said waving a USB stick.

"They copied it onto a USB stick?" Woolsey asked.

"This is not just a USB stick. " McKay said. "It has a program on it that when you connect it to any machine it will go in and steal everything. It doesn't need passwords."

"So the mole is some genius computer nerd?" Caldwell asked.

"Not necessarily." McKay commented. "You can buy these off the internet."

"How does this help?" Teyla asked.

"These are good, but not invisible. The machine it steals from keeps a record. So I know when they attached the USB stick and when they removed it."

"But not who they are?" Ronon asked glancing at his gun as he did so.

"No. But it narrowed it down. I then correlated that list with the list of personal capable of other leak instances. This produced a short list of fifteen. Four of whom are currently on Atlantis. Two on the Daedalus. The rest are on Earth." McKay tapped his keyboard and four photos appeared on screen. "These are the ones here. I will send the full list back to Earth and hopefully they can see if they have become rich overnight."

"Assuming they did it for money." Sheppard said looking at the screen. "I am going to round up all the suspects here for a little chat. Doc, until they are all confined you are to have at least one marine with you at all times. If they get spooked they might do something stupid."

"There's a chance they could already be spooked." Jennifer said nervously. "Captain Levin was in the infirmary when Rodney dragged me in there. If it was him he has probably guessed what was happening."

"Crap." Sheppard muttered reaching for his radio. "Levin, this is Sheppard. Respond." He waited impatiently for a few seconds before repeating his request. Finally giving up he radioed Lorne and arranged the detainment of the other suspects. Finally he turned his attention back to Rodney.

"Do whatever it takes to locate Levin." McKay nodded and hurried out of the room. "Doc, two guards, no arguments." He then looked to Caldwell. "Sir could you see if you can pick up Levin's tracker and beam him out?"

"Already on it." Caldwell nodded as he left the briefing room radioing the Daedalus.

"If we don't find Levin quickly I will want to initiate a lock down to minimise any damage he might do." Sheppard said to Woolsey.

"Whatever you feel is necessary." Woolsey agreed as Captain Melzer entered the room.

"Captain, you and your men are to escort the doc and Ronon to his quarters. Once there stand guard. No one apart from SGA1 and two are to enter until I say otherwise."

"Yes sir." The Captain agreed as Jennifer and Ronon stood. Sheppard looked sympathetically at Jennifer who no longer radiated any confidence.

As Jennifer and Ronon slowly made their way through the corridors, flanked by Melzer's team, Ronon stared at Jennifer concerned. He silently cursed the fact he had to use crutches to walk and could therefore offer Jennifer no physical comfort.

When they finally reached the quarters Jennifer sighed with relief. Melzer entered the quarters first and scanned for Levin. Happy it was safe he nodded to Ronon and left. Turning to face Jennifer Ronon said. "Sheppard will find him." Jennifer nodded, but said nothing. Once again feeling helpless Ronon dropped his crutches and wrapped his arms round Jennifer. "It'll be ok."

"I just want it to be over." Jennifer sighed.

"It will be soon." Ronon tried to comfort her. Jennifer silently leaned into him, drawing strength from his presence, slowly but surely overcoming her doubts. Finally she pulled away and said.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything." Jennifer said, not helping Ronon's understanding so he just smiled in support. Taking a deep breath she took a step back and pointed to the bed. "Go sit. You shouldn't be on your feet."

"Only if you join me." He replied suggestively, hoping to occupy Jennifer. "McKay should be too busy to interrupt."

"I'll be over in a second, I'm just going to get a pain killer." Jennifer said moving towards the bathroom.

"You ok?" Ronon asked as he sat down.

"Yeah, just a headache, it's nothing." Jennifer replied shutting the door behind her.

Ronon sat on the bed frustrated at not being able to more to comfort and protect Jennifer. As he heard water run and the cabinet door shut he leaned back and waited for Jennifer to re-emerge. When the water continued to run he began to grow concerned. He held back calling out in case she wanted space. But the more time passed the more worried he grew.

"Jennifer?" He called out. Getting no response he climbed off the bed and limped towards the bathroom calling her name once more. When he reached the door still without a response, he carefully pushed the door open. He half expected to see Jennifer curled up in the corner crying. What he actually saw was far worse. The room was empty.


	37. Chapter 37

"Ronon, calm down." Sheppard ordered as he reviewed the empty bathroom. "The fact he took her means he needs her alive. So at the moment she is safe." He said with confidence, although deep down he had his doubts.

"Sir." Lorne said holding some fabric out towards Sheppard. "Chloroform."

"What's that?" Ronon demanded nervously.

"It is a chemical that would have knocked the doc out. She'll be fine when she comes to." He said as Ronon growled. "It's a good thing. If he is carrying the doc it will slow him down and narrows down our search area."

"You sure you don't want me to go in there?" Lorne asked sticking his head into the maintenance shaft that ran along the ceiling.

"According to McKay it splits into ten routes five feet from the room. Each of those split thirty feet later. We could search each path for hours with no luck. When we find him I want as many hands as possible available." Sheppard explained as McKay's voice came over the radio.

"Tell me you have something Rodney." Sheppard said into the radio as Ronon and Lorne looked on expectantly. Eventually Sheppard congratulated McKay and signed off.

"The Daedalus have pinpointed Levin's tracker. They can't get a transporter lock, as it is too deep in the tower so we are going to have to go in the old fashioned way."

"Yes Sir." Lorne said, relieved they had made a break through. "I'll go assemble the team." He added hurrying out of the room. When the door hissed shut Sheppard turned to Ronon.

"I know you want to come, but in your condition you'll hinder the operation. You have to stay put. We both know I don't have time to argue. You have to trust me, it will be best for Jennifer if you stay here."

Ronon threw his head back and growled in frustration. Lowering his head again he said. "Go." Sheppard nodded and hurried out of the room.

Deep down Ronon knew Sheppard was right, but that did not alter the fact that he alone was responsible for Jennifer's safety and he alone had let her be taken from under his nose. He knew that while Sheppard may not be able to track her through the ventilation shafts, he could. Moving to the shower he looked up at the vent and lifted his arms to the opening, trying to ignore the pain in his ribs. He was about to lift himself up when he considered the fact that they may now be a long way from the shafts. Sighing he lowered his arms and picked up he crutches from the floor. He shoved them through the opening and then hauled himself up. The pain radiating from his ribs causing him to be drenched with sweat by the time he made it into the small crawl space. He paused to catch his breath and clear his mind of his pain, knowing he had to focus on the task in hand. Shutting his eyes he focused on the smells and sounds first before scanning for any visible clues. Detecting a hint of a clue he followed his instincts down the long shafts, cursing his fragile body.

As he clambered through the shafts, dragging his broken leg behind him, he lost track of time. He knew his worry made time seem like it was passing faster, but that did not negate the fact he still hadn't found any real proof that Jennifer or Levin had passed through. Maybe Sheppard had been right he thought. In his current state he was worse than useless. He stopped moving and raised his wrist so that he might punch the side of the narrow tunnel. However, before his hand impacted something caught his eye. Moving his head closer he saw a piece of cloth. Thinking he may not be quite so useless after all he started crawling again. As he did so he realised what was missing, sound. There was no hint of conversations happening nearby. That could only mean he was now in a disused part of the city. He didn't even want to think about what that meant.

When he finally heard muffled sounds he slowed his crawl so he made next to no sound. Edging forwards the sound became clearer and he could make out Jennifer's voice. Sagging with relief he paused to listen, hoping to get a handle on the situation.

"Where are you planning on going?" Jennifer asked.

"I don't know yet. I need time to think." Levin said in a strained voice. "I don't want to hurt you, I just need some leverage."

"Leverage?"

"This was meant to have been the last sale. Then I could retire and live more than comfortably. Then you left and...if only they hadn't moved. All I know is that you are valuable to some important people and right now you are my only chance of escape." Levin said, pacing.

"They will find us soon." Jennifer said, more in hope than anything else.

"Maybe. But right now they are tracing my tracker, which I left in a different tower. That should buy me a couple of hours."

"Then what?"

"We trade."

"Sheppard won't negotiate."

"For your sake you had better pray he does. Just because I don't want to hurt you doesn't mean I wont if needs be. You being in need of medical attention may help my position."

"They-" Jennifer started only for Levin to cut her off.

"Enough." He shouted. "I need to think. I can't do that with the interruptions. You really need to sit quietly." He said gagging her. As he placed the gag to her mouth he felt her tremble. "If it is an consolation I am sorry it is you I-" He stopped mid sentence and looked up. Then moving swiftly, he brought the gun up to Jennifer's temple, causing her trembling to increase. In a raised voice he said.

"I will kill her. Move to the entrance and slowly throw your weapons out. One false move and she dies." Jennifer looked at Levin like he had lost his mind. That was until Ronon's blaster came out of the hatch to the maintenance shaft. Never moving his gun from Jennifer's temple he said. "Now slowly show yourself." Seconds later, to Jennifer's delight and dismay, Ronon emerged.

"You really should have followed doctors orders. Did no one tell you what she went through the last time she thought you died?" He asked causing Jennifer to whimper. "Come out of there slowly."

Obediently Ronon dropped the crutches to the ground then followed, grunting in pain as the vibration of hitting the ground traversed first his leg then his ribs.

"Move over there. Slowly." Levin ordered pointing to the far side of the wall. Ronon was the last thing he needed in the room right now. The whole situation was spiralling out of his control and he did not want to waste time worrying about Ronon. Killing him would solve the problem, but also destroy any chance of a deal. Focussing solely on the Satedan, Levin edged forward and crouched down to pick up Ronon's blaster, never taking his eyes off Ronon. That was his mistake.

His lack of attention to Jennifer gave her time to cut the rope binding her wrists with her the knife she had concealed up her sleeve. Free from her restraints she launched herself at Levin sending him to the floor, with her sprawled on top off him. Levin was too large and too well trained for Jennifer to stand much of a chance and seconds later Jennifer was lying on her back dazed. But those seconds were all Ronon needed to raise one of his crutches and to begin to unleash a barrage of blows on the Captain. Even after Levin stopped fighting back Ronon kept swinging, oblivious to the pain in his ribs. He was solely driven by his rage. In the end it was only Jennifer's shaken voice calling his name that caused him to stop the attack. Looking down at Jennifer who was huddled against a wall he threw the crutch down and limped over as quickly as he could. Sliding down the wall next to her he took her in his arms and told her it was over and she was safe.

When Sheppard, Teyla and Lorne's team entered the room twenty or so minutes later they found Ronon cradling Jennifer, whose head was hidden from their view, buried deep in his chest. Meanwhile he kept his gun trained on the motionless Levin.

"Ronon? Doc? You two ok?" Sheppard asked as he took in the sight before him.

"Yeah." Ronon replied for both of them, never releasing his grip on Jennifer.

"I see you found a new use for your crutches." Sheppard commented as he looked at the fallen Levin, the discarded crutch laying nearby. Turning to Lorne he ordered.

"Get the med team in and keep him under guard." Motioning to Levin's unmoving body.

"Yes Sir." Lorne replied as he started issuing orders down his radio.

Sheppard then moved over to Jennifer and Ronon and crouched in front of them, worried with how shaken Jennifer looked. "I think we need to get you two to the infirmary." He said softly.

Looking up Jennifer, suddenly alert, shook her head. "I'm fine. He didn't hurt me. But Ronon needs to get checked. He shouldn't walk there."

"Ok, well I can arrange some transport." Sheppard said. When Ronon didn't object the Colonel grew very concerned.


	38. Chapter 38

"How are they?"

"Ronon is fine. No new damage, but I'll keep him in overnight just in case."

"Really?" Sheppard asked surprised.

"I tend not to joke about my patients' health Colonel." Carson replied.

"It is just he was disturbingly compliant about coming." Sheppard said.

"I don't think that was as much to do with his health as it was to do with..."

"Jennifer?" Teyla finished for him.

"Aye Jennifer." Carson nodded.

"What did he do to her?" Sheppard asked, feeling his anger rise.

"Physically very little. She has a wee bit of solvent burn round the mouth from the chloroform, a couple of nasty rope burns but other than that she's ok. But she seemed quite withdrawn. I think on top of everything else, this might have pushed her close to the edge."

"Where is she now?" Sheppard asked.

"She went to her quarters. The second she knew Ronon was fine she rushed out of here."

"I will talk to her." Teyla volunteered just as Ronon's raised voice echoed round the infirmary.

"What now?" Carson muttered as he quickly hurried over, followed by Sheppard and Teyla.

"What the bloody hell do ye think ya doing?" Carson exclaimed as he saw Ronon standing, staring down at a new, and now terrified, member of the infirmary staff.

"Leaving."

"No ye not." Carson argued as Ronon limped past him. The big Satedan was about to pass Sheppard when the Colonel stuck his hand out and took a firm grip of his friend's bicep.

"The doc want you to stay." Sheppard said. Ronon stared at him and roughly pulled his arm free.

"Jennifer needs me." He stated, Sheppard knew he couldn't argue and ignoring Carson's attempt at a scowl stepped aside.

"We'll walk with you." Teyla said offering Ronon his crutches. Hoping the offer would start to appease Carson.

"Fine." Ronon growled as he started the painfully slow journey to Jennifer's quarters.

"You want me to check which room she is in?" Sheppard offered.

"No need. She won't go back to my room alone." Ronon replied. "Not after..." There was no need to finish the sentence.

By the time they reached Jennifer's quarters Ronon was exhausted something that was obvious to his two companions, who were regretting helping him leave the infirmary.

"Remember you need your rest too." Sheppard said. Ronon shrugged and silently entered the quarters, leaving his concerned team mates out side.

Inside the room the lights were still on, but Jennifer lay still on the bed, her back to him. To anyone else she would appear asleep, but Ronon knew better. He carefully made his way round the bed and looked down on her. Her eyes, wide open, staring at some spot on the wall. He gently reached out and stroked a strand of stray hair off her face.

"It's over now." He said, hoping to clear the fear from her mind.

"I know." She replied softly, never looking at Ronon. Not used to seeing her this withdrawn he felt at a loss. He sat on the side of the bed and continued to gently run his hand over her. Eventually he asked.

"Are you ok?" He mentally kicked himself as he asked, knowing it was a stupid question. To his surprise his question did get a response as Jennifer shuffled herself into a sitting position. Staring directly at Ronon she said.

"I...No." She then flung herself at Ronon and burst into tears.

Hours later Jennifer awoke to see Ronon's dark eyes looking down at her. On seeing the concern, weariness and love he was projecting she nearly started crying again, but managed to hold it together.

"Feeling better?" Ronon asked. Jennifer nodded weakly in response before saying.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Last night. I should have been stronger than that. He didn't even hurt me and I turned into an emotional wreck."

Ronon put his hands round Jennifer and manoeuvred her into a sitting position. "Never hide the way you feel from me." He said sternly. "I don't want you to shut me out."

"But..." She began, still feeling the tide of emotions.

"No buts. Tell me everything."

Jennifer silently nodded and leaned into Ronon, desperate to feel his body. Ronon was in no rush to let her go and gently held her, happy to wait until she was ready. When she finally broke the embrace she looked up at Ronon with a puzzled expression and asked.

"Shouldn't you be in the infirmary?"

"No. I should be here with you."

Jennifer leaned into him again and said. "Thank you." She paused then added. "But don't ever pull something like that when I'm on duty."


	39. Chapter 39

"Hey guys. Have you seen Ronon and the doc?" Sheppard asked as he approached Teyla and McKay in the mess hall.

"You're back." McKay exclaimed.

"Very observant Rodney." Sheppard shot back

"How'd it go? What did he decide?" McKay questioned.

"That is why I need to see Ronon and the doc. So where are they?"

"They were heading out to the balcony on the the West tower." McKay said in between bites of his chocolate cake.

"McKay there are over five hundred balconies on the west tower." Sheppard pointed out.

"The romantic one."

"The romantic one?" Sheppard questioned, looking at Teyla who appeared equally lost.

"The one where you get a great view of the moons and their reflection off the water. The girls really go for it. Well they did until Ronon kinda reserved it as his." McKay explained, Sheppard looked at the physicist as if he had lost his mind.

"If you actually dated real women, opposed to Ancients, you'd know all about it." McKay said indignantly.

"Come on." Sheppard said, pulling McKay up by the back of his jacket.

"Hey! I'm not done yet."

"Yes you are."

"Where are we going?"

"You are taking me to find Ronon."

"No no no. Bad idea. Very bad idea." McKay protested trying to hold his ground.

"I need to see him."

"I'm not going again. He already wants to kill me for last time."

"Last time?" Sheppard asked unsure what McKay was talking about.

"I believe the threat was to shoot you, not kill you." Teyla said calmly.

"When did he...why did...Actually, tell me later. Right now you are taking me to Ronon and the doc." Sheppard said. McKay nervously looked to Teyla for help.

"I believe Rodney is worried we may be interrupting an intimate moment." She explained tactfully.

"Well I'll look for a sock and knock first. This is more important."

"Can't I just tell you where they are?"

"No. Now move." Sheppard ordered dragging McKay through the mess hall to the amusement of the other personal.

When they were approaching the balcony McKay made as much noise as humanly possible, hoping that forewarning Ronon would stop him being shot. When they arrived to start with they could only see Ronon standing looking out over the water. With closer inspection though they realised that Jennifer was standing in front of him, engulfed by his larger body.

"Doc, Ronon." Sheppard greeted walking out onto the balcony.

"How'd it go?" Ronon immediately asked looking round.

"He'll be joining Levin. It turned out to not be his idea of a retirement island. The Daedalus is just going to restock, then it departs this afternoon." Sheppard explained causing Ronon to growl.

"Then what?" The Satedan answered.

"Then they get locked up on Earth. They will never be free again."

"They shouldn't-" Ronon started only for Jennifer to cut him off.

"It's for the best. If Levin had chosen the planet option there was always a chance of the Wraith finding him and he knows too much. At least on Earth he won't be a threat anymore."

Sheppard could tell from Ronon's expression he didn't buy the argument, but the big Satedan kept quiet anyway. The Colonel walked up to the edge of the balcony and looking over at the pair of them asked.

"So how are you two doing?"

"Fine." Ronon replied as informatively as ever.

"Just glad it's all over." Jennifer said.

"As are we." Teyla commented from somewhere behind. "Perhaps now things can return to normal."

"Are you trying to curse us?" McKay asked. "Normal? Here? I hope not. Anyway are we all done? I have important work."

"I think the cake will be finished now." Sheppard commented smirking.

"Ha ha." McKay shot back as he left the balcony.

Teyla noticed Sheppard continue to linger and shook her head. "John do we not have a sparring session?"

"Do we?" He asked confused.

Hooking her arm through his she said. "Yes we do."

"Oh that sparring session. Got ya." Sheppard said allowing Teyla to direct him off the balcony.

"We will see you later." Teyla called to the young couple she and Sheppard disappeared down a corridor.

When they were once again alone Ronon asked. "Are you sure you are ok with this?"

"As I said it is for the best. Neither of them can get to me now. It's over. Besides even if they did try something I've got you." She looked round at Ronon smiling.

Despite her good humour Ronon could tell deep down she was still not entirely comfortable with the idea of be pursued. Spinning her round so he was staring directly into her eyes he said.

"I will do everything I can to protect you."

"I know." She replied leaning into him.

"Good." He said kissing her head.

Eventually Jennifer pulled away from Ronon and said. "We should go."

"I thought you liked it out here."

"I do, but you shouldn't be putting any weight on your leg, let alone standing on it." Jennifer replied causing Ronon to raise a cynical eyebrow. "Besides I can think of plenty of ways to entertain you in my quarters."

"You can?" Ronon asked fighting a grin.

"Yep." Jennifer said as she raised herself up and kissed Ronon seductively. Pulling away from the big Satedan she saw Ronon wearing a huge grin, which was quickly matched by her own.

"Let's go." He growled, unable to hide his raw desire.

-The End-

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who read and commented on this story. I would especially like to thank:

bellestarr01 for the continual encouragement to whump Ronon

Vana1970 for sowing the seeds of more twists

sobz for the unique appreciation of cliff hangers and threats!


End file.
